


Death Valley

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, GTA!ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain member of the Fake AH Crew falls for a waitress, letting her into his world, and leading her directly into the path of danger. [Rated Mature for future chapters.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I know that OC stories aren’t very popular among the fandom, or at least I haven’t seen any, but I am incapable of properly writing a full-length, chaptered reader insert story. I hope you guys give it a chance! Let me know what you think.

“That man is back in your section.” Eden looked up from filling a glass of orange juice as Mabel sidled up next her. “And he’s looking more worn out than usual.” The young woman turned around, setting the orange juice on a tray with some waters and picked it up, taking it over to a table of six hungover college kids. While setting the drinks around the table, Eden flicked her eyes up to the man sitting alone in a booth, looking over a menu. After taking the tables orders, she moved behind the counter, sticking the ticket on the carousel at the kitchen window and grabbed a mug and the pot of regular coffee, taking it over to the booth.

“Good morning.” Eden greeted him with a small smile, setting down the mug and pouring in coffee. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m okay.” the man answered, his deep voice a bit raspy. “You?”

“I’m doing well, thank you.” Eden replied. “Are you ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?”

“I’m still thinking it over, thank you.”

“Okay, I’ll come back and check on you in a few.” Eden went back behind the counter, handing napkins to a woman who asked and put the coffee pot back on the warmer. The only people in her section at seven-thirty in the morning were the college kids and the lone man, and she took the moment to take a sip of ice water from her cup under the bar.

“If you ask me, he’s mighty handsome.” Mabel let out a soft whistle, nodding her head towards the man. His dirty blonde hair was nearly shoulder length, falling in his front of his tired blue eyes as he looked down to sip from his hot coffee carefully. Eden smiled and shook her head.

“Mabel, may I remind you, you’re a married woman?” the older woman rolled her eyes and shushed her.

“Thirty-five years of marriage is more of an incentive to look, if anything.” Mabel chuckled, handing someone sat at the counter a menu. “And besides, that was more of a nudge for you.”

“A nudge for what?” Eden scrunched her nose. “Mabel, I am not going to hit on my customers, handsome or not.”

“So you do think he’s handsome. You should ask him his name!” Mabel grinned. Eden glanced over at the man in her section, who had now opened his menu and started reading his options. “He must like you. He’s only ever sat in my section twice, and those were both days you weren’t here.” Eden shrugged.

“Coincidence.” she told Mabel as the cook put orders up in the window, dinging the bell. Eden grabbed the warm plates, placing them on a tray and picking the tray up, balancing it on the palm of her hand. “I’m not going to indulge in your delusion anymore.” with that, Eden carried the tray over to the table of students, who were now starting to get over their hangovers. She handed out the dishes from memory, and cheered to herself when she remembered every order. As she walked back to the counter, she put the tray away and grabbed the coffee pot making her way over back to the man in the booth.

“Refill?” she asked. He looked up and nodded, giving her a grateful smile. “Have you decided on what you’d like to order?”

“Yeah,” Eden set down the coffee pot and reached into her apron pockets, bringing out a pen and order pad. “I’ll just have some eggs, over-medium, sausage and some toast. Wheat please.”

“Anything else?” Eden asked, her pen poised after scribbling down the order.

“Could I get a water, too?”

“Of course.” Eden stuffed the pen and paper back into her pocket and picked up the pot. “I’ll put that in for you, and it’ll be up in just a few minutes.” The man gave her a smile again and she walked away, putting the ticket on the carousel and made her way around the restaurant with coffee after filling a glass with ice water and setting it at the man’s table. She gave a bill to the college students and took their empty plates, going to the kitchen and placing them in the wash basin for the busboy, who was due to be at work in a few minutes. As she walked back out, the bell in the kitchen window rang, and she grabbed the plate of food, bringing it over to the man and setting it down in front of him.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” she asked. He shook his head and Eden was about to walk away when she stopped and turned back. “I’m sorry to bug you, but you’ve been coming here for weeks now, and I don’t know your name.”

“Do you make it a habit to know all your customer’s names?”

“Just the ones who come in all the time.” Eden told him. “I mean, my name is on my name tag. I’m at a disadvantage.”

“What name tag?” Eden looked down at her chest and saw her name tag wasn’t there and sighed.

“Must’ve forgotten it this morning. I’m Eden.” the man raised his eyebrows.

“Like the garden?”

“Yeah, something like that.” she nodded, a faint blush crawling up on her cheeks. The doors swung open and Eden looked over her shoulder as the group of students walked out, all talking animatedly about something that happened at the party last night.

“It’s pretty, I like it.” Eden turned back and gave him a small smile and stuffed her hands in her apron pocket. “I’m Ryan.”

“Well Ryan, I’ll let you enjoy your breakfast. Holler if you need anything.”

“Thanks, I will.” he said, unwrapping his silverware from his napkin.

“His name is Ryan.” Eden told Mabel as she walked back behind the counter

“He even puts his napkin in his lap, you don’t see a lot of men do that in this place.” Mabel whispered to her.

“Good for him.” she said, taking a long sip from her water. “I’m sure his mom is very proud.”

“Honey, I’m just trying to get you to loosen up. You work so much, when do you have time for any fun? Who knows, that guy could be a really nice man with a good job. He could be rich with a nice house up in the hills and treat you right.”

“Or he could be a psychopath who wants to murder me.” Eden gave Mabel a small glare. “Please stop trying to set me up with strangers. I have fun, I promise.” Mabel looked at her skeptically and Eden shook her head, grabbing a rag and beginning to wipe down the table the students had vacated. She saw her tip on the table and thumbed through it discreetly. “Three dollars for six people. Awesome.” Eden shook her head, stuffing the bills in her apron pocket and continuing to wipe down the table, scrubbing hard at the syrup rings the kids had left on the plexiglass covering. Once she was done cleaning the table, Eden started on refilling the sugar canisters, occasionally glancing over to Ryan’s table and seeing where he was at with his meal. He’d gotten up and grabbed a newspaper at some point during Eden’s cleaning and she watched as he stopped Mabel as she went by, speaking to her before she pulled a pen out of her apron and handed it to him with a smile, batting her eyelashes at him before walking away.

“Don’t say a word.” Eden shook her head as Mabel sidled up to her again.

“All I was going to say was he has very nice eyes.”

“Why thank you, darling.” the cook poked his head through the window. “Have you seen my damn busboy? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago.”

“No, Harold.” Mabel shook her head. “I’ll give him a call, see if he overslept again.”

“No good kids these days. No work ethic.” Harold grumbled to himself. “I built this restaurant from the ground up. It’s an institution in this city! Nowadays it wouldn’t happen. You kids have no patience for anything but your phones.”

“Harold, I think something’s burning.” Eden told him, sending him a look. He sniffed the air and turned around fast, cursing at the old toaster. Eden finished filling the canisters, and went and set them back out on the counter and tables. As she passed, Ryan’s she slid his bill on the table and took his empty plate, telling him to pay whenever he was ready, noting the half complete crossword puzzle.

“Well, our busboy didn’t answer his phone.” Mabel came out of the back office and into the dining room. “Looks like we’re waitin’ and bussin’.”

“Like we usually do anyway?” Eden chuckled. “Watch my tables for a sec? I have to use the restroom.”

“Sure thing.” Eden went and used the restroom, making a quick stop at her employee locker in stock room to swipe some lip balm on her lips and fluff up her ponytail, noting how tired her eyes looked in the reflection. When she came back out to the restaurant, she looked over to her section and saw Ryan was gone. Eden grabbed a wet rag from the basin and went over to his table tucking the newspaper under her arm and the pen in her pocket. She reached for the tip on the table and saw a small piece of receipt paper on top of it.

_‘Keep the change. -Ryan’_ Eden set the note down and picked up the money gasping and turning quickly, seeing him walking across the parking lot.

Eden ran out of the diner, looking around the parking lot and seeing him get into a sleek black car. Dashing over to it as he shut the door, she knocked on the tinted window, which was promptly rolled down.

“You uh, you forgot your change.” Eden told him, trying to catch her breath and handing over the money.

“I wrote keep the change on my bill. That’s your tip.” the man told her, squinting in the bright morning sun.

“That’s a seventy-two dollar tip…” Eden said slowly. Ryan gave her a smile.

“Treat yourself to something nice.” he told her, then rolled the window back up and backed out of the parking space, driving out of the parking lot and away from the diner. Eden stared after him for a few moments, sliding the money into her apron pocket before walking back inside.

“What was that all about?” Mabel asked as Eden came back inside.

“He uh, he forgot his change.” Eden told her. “Mabel, he left me a huge tip. Here, you should take some of it.” Eden pulled the money back out of her pocket, but Mabel stopped her.

“Keep it. Get some groceries or a new pair of shoes.” Mabel moved away and Eden nodded, letting the bills fall back into the pocket and moved to finish wiping down the table. She picked up the note again, looking at the neat handwriting and smiling to herself as she tucked it into her apron, getting back to work.

~ ~ ~

“Dad? Sam?” Eden called out as she shuffled through the door of a small house, a heavy paper bag in her arm. With some of the tip Ryan had left her, she decided to go to the store and buy a few things for her half-brother and dad, knowing the latter didn’t exactly buy much other than lunchmeat, corn chips and beer. “I brought some groceries!”

“Edie!” a small voice called as she walked into the kitchen. The thumping of feet could be heard and soon small arms were wrapped around her waist.

“Hey Sammy.” Eden smiled, reaching down and ruffling the young boys hair. “Where’s dad?”

“He said he was gonna be late for work, so he left.” Sam told her as she set the bag down on the counter, tossing her keys next to it.

“He just left you here by yourself?! How long ago did he leave?”

“Only a couple of minutes…” Sam frowned. “I didn’t do anything wrong. I was just watching cartoons!” Eden crouched down and looked Sam in the eyes.

“ _You_ didn’t do anything wrong.” she explained, giving him a soft smile. “Dad should know better than to leave an eight year old home alone.”

“I’m a big boy.” Sam muttered.

“I know, Sammy, I know.” Eden stood up, rifling through the bag. “Have you ate anything today?”

“Dad let me have cereal this morning, and I got to pour my own milk!”

“Oh wow!” Eden chuckled. “Well, if you’re hungry for some lunch, Mabel sent me home with a turkey sandwich just for you. Oh and this big piece of chocolate cake.”

“I want cake!” Sam jumped up and down excitedly.

“You’ll have to eat your sandwich first, buddy.” Eden told him. “Go wash your hands and I’ll get it ready for you.” Sam bolted out of the room and Eden put away a few of the groceries. She had gotten animal crackers, apple juice, a bag of grapes and a small bag of baby carrots for Sam, along with a loaf of bread. Eden took out the carry-out box from the restaurant and put the sandwich on a paper plate, taking a few of the baby carrots from the bag and rinsing them before setting them on the plate. Sam came back from the bathroom and Eden carried his plate into the living room, setting it on the coffee table and sitting down on the floor next to him as he dug in, his eyes staring at the bright cartoons on the television.

“Oo ouu wan fom?” Sam held a half of the sandwich out to Eden, who shook her head.

“I ate before I left work.” she told him. “But thank you. And don’t talk with your mouth full.” Sam nodded and went back to watching the TV. A pinging noise came from underneath Eden and she lifted herself up, puling her phone from her back pocket and checking the message.

Lydia: _Do you work tomorrow morning?_

Eden: _I work the dinner shift tomorrow, why?_

Lydia: _Then when you get home from babysitting, we’re going out. I’ve had the worst clients today, and I need to drink and dance._

Eden: _I’m not sure I really want to go clubbing tonight._

Lydia: _Then we can just drink at a bar and I’ll dance to whatever crap music is playing. Deal?_

Eden: _Okay, deal. I’ll let you know when I leave tonight._

“Who are you talking to, Edie?” Eden set her phone down and looked over to Sam, who had finished his lunch and was staring up at her.

“Lydia.” she answered. “You remember her, right? My roommate with the rainbow hair?”

“I wanna say hi!” Sam said. “Can we send her a picture?”

“Sure.” Eden smiled and unlocked her phone, opening up her photo-sharing app and pressed the forward-facing camera, smiling with Sam and snapping the picture, sending it to Lydia, telling her Sam’s message. “Now what do you want to do?”

“Let’s watch Aladdin!” Eden withheld a groan and nodded, letting Sam set up the movie for the eighteen-hundredth time that month. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out turns a bit sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I put this up on my tumblr, I put that there was mild violence, but it's *spoiler* being held at gunpoint, just in case that's triggering to anyone.

Lydia had a penchant for drawing attention to herself. That’s just who she was. She had a beautiful smile and a magnetic personality, so it didn’t surprise Eden that within twenty minutes of them being at the bar there had already been three guys coming up to approach her. Eden stirred her drink with the little black straw, chasing the lime wedge around the bottom of the glass as Lydia prattled on about her day after sending the last guy back to his friends with a flirty smile.

“And then I had three kid cuts in a row, and all three of them freaked out. Like I don’t get it. It’s hair, it grows back! Stop throwing a tantrum and get over it.” Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“Why don’t you stop offering kids cuts?” Eden suggested. Lydia took a sip from her vodka soda and shook her head.

“I’d lose half my clients.” she answered. “This blows. I wanted to be a stylist to celebrities, not bratty kids.”

“Well you have to pay your dues, you know?” Eden shrugged. “Besides, if you think kids are brats, how are you going to handle bitchy movie stars on a daily basis?”

“Well I’d be getting paid more than twenty dollars for my services, so I’d just pretend they were nice.” she stuck out her tongue and Eden laughed, taking a sip of her own drink. “Maybe I’ll try putting in my resume at some of the more high-end salons this weekend. Then at least I could get my name out there.”

“That’s an idea.”

“How about you? Thinking about moving up in life?” Lydia looked over to Eden, who was once again interested in the lime at the bottom of her glass. “You can’t stay in that diner forever.”

“I know.” Eden pursed her lips. “But it’s either I pay rent or go back to college. I can’t afford both.”

“You could take out student loans.”

“And go to jail because I could never afford to pay them back.” Eden shook her head. “I’m doing alright for now.”

“I’d say you’re alright.” Eden glanced over to her right, to see a man sitting next to her. She took in his cheap suit, covering a tacky purple striped button-down shirt. A pair of amber lensed aviators sat in his slicked back hair. “More than alright. What’s your name, sugar?”

“Not interested.” Eden told him, turning back to her friend. 

“Hey, barkeep, another round of drinks for me and my friend, Not Interested.” the man called. The bartender rolled his eyes and continued helping a few people further down the bar. “My name’s Kevin.” Eden scooted her barstool closer to Lydia and tried to bring back a conversation with Lydia, but the man persisted, making you more uncomfortable.

“I’m here with my friend.” she snapped. “Go hit on someone else and leave me alone.” Kevin just smirked and took a sip from his drink, holding up his hands and getting up, and moving down the bar. 

“What a jerk.” Lydia scoffed. Eden nodded and took a long draw from her drink. “I’m gonna go outside for a smoke, wanna come with me?”

“I’m good.” Eden told her. Lydia downed the rest of her drink, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her purse before tugging it up onto her shoulder. A neon pink lighter clutched in her other hand she walked out of the bar and stood in front of the window under the lights, lighting a cigarette. Eden took her phone from her purse and unlocked the screen, looking through a few old text messages before checking her social media pages, sighing at her lack of social life outside her roommate. Sensing movement from beside her, Eden glanced out to Lydia, who was now joined by Kevin, who had apparently bummed a smoke from her. 

“Care for another drink?” the bartender stood in front of her, giving Eden a small grin. 

“Sure, why not?” the man reached forward and took the empty glass, setting it in a bin to go to the back, and made Eden a fresh drink, putting an extra lime in it before sliding it in front of her. “Thanks.”

“My name’s Aaron.” he told her. “And that one is on the house.”

“Oh, um thanks Aaron. I’m Eden.” Eden blushed a bit. “Are you new to this bar? I mean, not that I come here a lot, but the times I have been here, I don’t think I’ve seen you before. . .”

“I just started about two weeks ago, actually.” Aaron informed her. “It’s been pretty okay. After three days you get to know who’s going to start a fight after a couple of whiskey sours, and you learn to cut them off early.”

“Sounds like you’ve had an eventful start. I’m a waitress, at a diner. We may not have fist fights, but we get some cranky old men in the early morning rush.” Eden laughed, Aaron chuckling as he looked around the bar, checking the patrons around them before turning back to her. 

“So where do you work, Eden?” Eden proceeded to tell him about Mabel’s diner and found herself actually enjoying talking to the young man. A few times the conversation broke off due to customers coming up to the bar and ordering drinks, but he always came back to continue talking with Eden. 

“Hey, is your friend coming back?” he asked this time when he came back. “It’s been like twenty minutes.” Eden frowned looking over to the window, Lydia not there, and no sign of Kevin either. Eden picked her phone up and pressed the button, lighting up the screen and seeing a message.

Lydia: _‘Hey, went to a club with that Kevin guy. We started talking outside and he’s actually pretty cool. He knows the owner of that new club downtown. I’ll see you tomorrow!’_

“Apparently not.” Eden shook her head. “She went out with that creepy guy from earlier.” she took out her wallet. “What do I owe you for her and my drinks?”

“You owe me five for yours, and I’ll start a tab for her, she can pay next time she comes in.” Aaron winked at her. “What was her name?”

“Lydia Worthing.” Eden smiled. “Here’s five and tip.” Eden slid him the five while putting three dollars in his tip jar. She dug into her purse again and groaned to herself. “We drove together, and Lydia has the keys in her bag.”

“Well let me call you a cab.” Aaron reached for his phone and Eden held up her hand to stop him.

“It’s not a big deal. I only live a few blocks away. Besides, she’s the one who’s going to have to come back for her car.”

“Are you sure?” Eden nodded, sliding the strap over her purse over her shoulder and giving him a smile. “Here, at least let me give you my number, just in case anything happens on the way.” Eden handed her phone to Aaron and he punched in his number, handing it back to her. “There. And uh, just to ease my conscience, will you let me know when you make it home?”

“Yeah.” Eden giggled, standing from the barstool. “Thanks for the drinks, Aaron.”

“No problem. I hope to see you around, Eden.” Eden gave him one last smile before walking out of the bar, keeping her phone clutched in her one hand, the other tightly grasping the strap of her bag. As she walked down the street, she silently cursed out Lydia for just up and leaving her without at least tossing her the car keys. And she had to turn Aaron down for a cab, mainly because she was trying to save what was left of her big tip from earlier, and knowing the Los Santos cabs, they’d overcharge her for a two block ride. Once she was halfway there, Eden was faced with a choice. She could chance the short-cut and go by the liquor sore where the sleazy “businessmen” hung out, drinking from brown paper bags and catcalling every girl who walked by, and shave ten minutes off her time. Or she could continue the long way, and chance the same thing, but by men who didn’t pretend they weren’t pimps, and possibly get mugged. 

Eden chose the short cut, turning right at the next corner and kept her head down. As she neared the liquor store, she saw a man in a blue button down shirt walking her way. He was still wearing sunglasses even though it had been dark for nearly three hours, and Eden took a deep breath, getting ready for him to say something dirty or suggestive to her, but instead he stopped in front of her, making her stop. Eden clutched her phone tighter, regarding him carefully.

“Oi, love, you don’t wanna be coming this way.” he told her, putting his hands up in front of him. 

“Why not?” Eden asked carefully, still fixing him with a cautious glare. 

“There’s a big messy accident up ahead. Cops have got it all blocked off. You should try and find another way to wherever you’re going, miss.” Eden noted the man’s English accent squinted her eyes, looking around him. 

“I don’t see any lights.” she rolled her eyes and moved around the man, but he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. 

“They turned them off so they didn’t draw attention to the wreckage.” he tried to reason and Eden ripped herself from his grasp. She ignored his response and turned again, and kept walking. “I didn’t want to do this.” Eden heard his footsteps behind her and tried to speed up, but he caught her once again, and she felt something press into her back. Eden froze in place and she heard the man sigh. “Listen to me. You’re going to turn around, and you’re going to find a different route to where-the-fuck-ever you’re going. You’re not going to tell a soul about me, or this, or anything besides you had a nice little stroll tonight. If you call for help or draw attention, I shoot.”

“I won’t do anything.” Eden breathed out, her heart pounding. The man kept the gun to Eden’s back as he slowly turned them around. 

“Now, run along, love.” he pushed Eden forward and she stumbled a bit before walking speedily away. She didn’t dare look back behind her to check if he was still aiming at her, in case he was and decided she’d seen too much of his face. Once Eden got back onto the path for the long way home, she felt her shoulders start to relax a bit. Whomever that man was, he was no friend to her, and whatever he didn’t want her to see had to be something cringeworthy. 

As soon as Eden made it back to her apartment, she locked the door behind her, making sure the deadbolt was in place and flopped down on the old, lumpy sofa. She sighed in relief to finally be home, kicking off her shoes and stretching out. She reached out for her phone, which she had set on the coffee table with her bag, and remembered she promised the cute bartender she’d text him that she made it home. She debated with herself about telling him about the man who had held her at gunpoint, but decided against it, just in case the karma of not following the gag order came back to haunt her. As soon as the text had sent, one was sent back.

_‘Thanks for letting me know you got back safe. I hope you have a good night Eden.’_ he ended the message with a small collection of smiley emojis. Eden texted back a return of his last sentiment and got back up, walking down the hall to her bedroom to get ready for bed, and to put this whole day behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say thanks to all of you who've been reading this and giving it kudos! It really means a lot to me that there are people who like this. :) Also, I promise Ryan is going to be back in the next chapter, I'm just setting something up for later. ;)

“You’ll never fuckin’ guess what happened to me last night!” Lydia squealed as she dive-bombed onto Eden’s bed, forcing her to go flying up and yelp in surprise at the unexpected movements. Eden had woke up and undid the deadbolt at around five that morning, figuring her roommate would stumble in around that time.

“God dammit, Lyd, I was having a really good dream.” she groaned. “What time is it?”

“Like nine-thirty or something.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “So anyway, you won’t believe what happened last night.”

“Then tell me so I can disbelieve and go back to sleep.” Eden yawned, leaning back into her pillows and looking insistently at Lydia.

“Okay, so I left with that guy Kevin, right? He was actually pretty cool once I started talking to him, and he told me he knew the owner of the that new club downtown called Thirst, and told me he’d take me there for free drinks which I’m like hell yeah, free drinks!”

“You had free drinks at the bar last night. You left before paying.” Eden informed her, shooting her a look. “You’re lucky the bartender was nice about it.”

“Oh man I’m sorry! I completely forgot about that.” Lydia’s face was remorseful for a full second and a half, but then she went back to her excited face. “Anyway, so I leave with him and we get to the club and I was kind of doubting that he knew the owner, like, he probably used that line to pick up chicks all the time, but he did! And the owner was so cool and told me all my drinks were on the house, and then took us to the VIP room and guess who was there?”

“Very important people?” Eden suggested, snorting quietly at her own dryness.

“Stop being a brat!” Lydia slapped her palm against Eden’s thigh, causing the brunette to yelp again. “Seraphina Abbot!” 

“The movie star?”

“No the nun, YES the movie star!” Lydia grinned, bouncing up and down on the bed wildly. “And she told me she loved my hair, and how she wished she could get away with dying her hair with all sorts of colors, but she can’t because of film contracts. And I told her about hair chalks and how they wash out so she could do it for a day or two then wash it right out and she said that’s so cool an-”

“Lydia, does this story have a point to it?” Eden asked, losing interest in her friends’ narrative. Lydia huffed in annoyance and nodded.

“Yes, it does. The point is that Seraphina is getting married to Marco DeLuca! And just by how my hair looked, she wants to meet with me at her HOUSE and go over my portfolio and possibly hire me to do her and her bridal party’s hair for her wedding!”

“Oh my god! Lydia, that’s awesome!” Eden grinned, leaning forward and hugging her. “Congratulations! I know you’re going to blow her away.”

“Well, I hope so. She described the look she’s going for, and it’s kind of like Old Hollywood meets fairy princess crossed with a viking warrior.”

“That-that’s quite eclectic.” Eden tried to create a picture of the styles in her head, but couldn’t come up with anything. 

“I’m thinking she wants wavy hair.” Lydia mused. Eden nodded and the two women sat in silence for a few moments. “Anyway, I was thinking about my portfolio, and I haven’t updated it in a while. And you have about the same length of hair that Seraphina does. . .”

“I will be your guinea pig.” Eden laughed as Lydia launched at her in a hug. “Now get out of my room and let me go back to sleep before my shift.”

“Absolutely!” Lydia clamored off the bed and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her, sending a brisk wind towards Eden as she snuggled back into her bed.

~ ~ ~

“This place has been so busy today!” Mabel cheered to Eden as she met her in the back room of the restaurant. Eden was just tying her apron around her waist and putting her hair up in a ponytail. “You’d think we were giving out gold bars with every plate of meatloaf.”

“People are ordering Harold’s meatloaf?” Eden looked up in surprise.

“Well, no, but you get the idea.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway, you’ve got section three and half of one tonight, Donna has four, and I have two and the other half of one.”

“Sounds good.” Eden nodded, putting her phone in her apron pocket, along with her order pad and pen and locked her employee locker. Following Mabel out to the floor, she quickly jumped into work, plastering a smile onto her face and gathering orders from table after table as the dinner rush got busier.

It always amazed Eden how as soon as eight ‘o’ clock hit the restaurant slowed down to a near stop. It was rare for families to be out that late with their children, and usually anyone who did come out for dinner at this time went to the high end restaurants up town. Eden wiped down the empty tables of her section, taking her time to collect a few moments of peace in case there was an aftershock of customers. She moved back to the counter and checked up on a few customers there. 

“Excuse me, miss? Could I get some service down here?” Eden furrowed her brow and looked to right end of the counter, making eye contact with a newly familiar face. She walked down to him and stuffed her hands in her apron pocket as she stopped in front of him.

“Well hello to you too, Aaron.” Eden smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was on my way home from work, and I heard this place has the worlds best coffee, so I figured I could use the caffeine and stopped in.” he grinned up at her, sliding onto the stool.

“Oh, is that so?” Eden bit her lip, turning around and grabbing a clean mug and setting it in front of him. “Regular, I’m assuming?”

“Absolutely.” Aaron nodded. Eden grabbed the coffee pot from the warmer and poured him into a cup. He added a few packets of sugar and a little bit of creamer, stirring it and then taking a long sip. “So, have you been here long?”

“A few hours.” Eden told him, putting the coffee pot back on the warmer before turning back to him. “Were you at the bar this early?”

“Nah, I do some odds and ends for this guy on the Upper Side, pick up his groceries, take his dog to the groomers. The stuff a millionaire is too busy to do.”

“Mm, must be nice.” Eden shook her head.

“He pays me in cash, under the table.” Aaron leaned forward with a grin. “And let’s just say if someone wanted a nice steak dinner tonight, I could get that.” Eden leaned in to get eye level with him.

“I hope you enjoy that steak.” she smirked and pulled away as Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think it will be as enjoyable if you don’t join me.” he took a sip of his coffee, his eyes peaking over at her over the rim of his mug. Eden tried to hold back a small smile, but knew she was failing miserably. “Only if you want to.”

“I don’t get off work for another hour.” she told him, the smile slipping from her face. “Then I have to help clean and close up.”

“Oh, Eden! Donna’s going to take over all that for ya!” Eden looked over to see Mabel moving toward them, wiping her hands on her apron before setting them on her hips. “In fact, we’ve slowed down a lot, why don’t you go ahead and clock out early.”

“Donna’s been here since three. . .” Eden shook her head.

“Donna can close with me! She’s fine with it!” Mabel made a dismissive face as Donna walked by with plates of food up her arms. 

“I am?” Donna stopped in her tracks, looking at them inquisitively.

“Yes. You are.” Mabel shot a look to Donna, who plastered a smile on her face and nodded a she hurried away. “Now, go on and get your things. I’ll keep this handsome young man company.”

“I’ll only be a minute.” Eden told Aaron as he gave Mabel a hesitant smile. She went to the back room, unlocking her locker and taking off her apron, slipping her phone into her back pocket and tossing the fabric back into the locker. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder and shut the locker, walking back out to the restaurant floor. Mabel was leaning on the counter in front of Aaron, batting her eyelashes at him as she told him a story. Eden came up beside him, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Let’s go.” Aaron put a few bills on the counter, giving Mabel a smile and put his hand on Eden’s back, guiding her out of the restaurant and to his car. 

“So, this steak. . .” Eden began as they pulled out of the diner parking lot. “Should I have you take me back to my apartment to change for it?” Aaron glanced over to her, dressed in her black work jeans and white t-shirt, Mabel’s emblazoned on the left side of her chest.

“Probably.” Eden gave him directions as he stopped at a red light.

“What about you?” she asked, looking at his ripped jeans and band t-shirt.

“I always keep a nice outfit in the back of my trunk.” Aaron answered, giving her a dazzling smile. “Never know when life is going to throw you a special occasion.” he winked at her and Eden laughed. 

“Or you just forgot to put a suit back in your boss’ closet after you picked it up from the dry cleaners.” Aaron’s smile faltered and he shot her a small, hurt glare.

“He has like twenty, he won’t notice.” he muttered as Eden laughed again. Once they pulled up to her building, Aaron followed her up to her apartment, asking if he could change in the bathroom. Eden pointed him in the direction and moved to her room, quickly swiping through her closet, going straight for a dark red number that Lydia had insisted she buy. She slipped it on, the material fitting snugly against her body. She checked her reflection in her mirror and quickly snatched the tags off the side of the dress, tossing them into the trash bin as she took out her ponytail and ran a brush through her hair. Eden freshened up her makeup as a knock came on the door.

“You ready?” she walked over and opened the door, pulling on a pair of black heels as she did.

“Yeah.” she smiled. “Is this okay?” Aaron looked her up and down and nodded.

“Perfect.” he extended his elbow to her and led her from the apartment.

~ ~ ~

“So, do you mind if I ask who this millionaire you work for is?” Eden took a sip of her wine, glancing across the table a Aaron. He gave her a smirk in return, adjusting the burgundy tie around his neck as he leaned forward.

“Let’s just say, he’s very influential.” Eden narrowed her eyes at him as she thought. 

“Is it the mayor? Governor?” she asked. Aaron shook his head. “It’s the man who owns the dry cleaner’s on fifth street, isn’t it?”

“You got it.” he chuckled. “I’ll be right back.” he excused himself, setting his napkin on the side of his crumb-ridden bread plate and left the table, leaving Eden alone. She glanced around the dimly lit restaurant, taking in all the ladies in their diamonds and pearls, the men in their designer tailored suits. Suddenly, Eden felt very small. She twirled the small fake diamond stud in her ear nervously, suddenly worried that someone in the restaurant would point her out and reveal her class to the rest of the high society. Taking a deep breath, Eden turned and focused her attention towards the tinted windows, looking out at the street, seeing a familiar face across the street, staring back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night out turns bad, and a morning surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcoholism

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Eden mumbled to herself, watching the man across the street stumble around. She debated with herself for a few minutes on whether or not she should go over and help him, finally deciding to and getting up from her chair, tossing her napkin on the table and hurrying out the front doors of the restaurant, and rushing across the street.

“Well look who it is!” the man cheered as she approached, flinging his arms out on either side of him. “My my, you look just like your mama.”

“Dad, you’re supposed to be at home with Sam.” Eden groaned. “Who’s with him?”

“The kid’s twelve, he can take care of himself.” her father shrugged, swaying a bit.

“He’s eight!” Eden cried, rubbing her temples. “He needs his father to spend time with him!”

“I spent time with him today.” he defended. “We took a nap in the living room.” Eden rolled her eyes sighed.

“Eden!” she turned and saw Aaron dashing across the street, her small purse in his hand. “Hey, is everything okay? I came back to the table and the maitre’d said you left.”

“And who is this fine young man?” Eden ignored her father and took her purse from Aaron. “Hey, don’t ignore me.”

“I’m sorry, Aaron.” she told him. “This is my dad. He’s a drunken idiot and I need to get him home before he does something stupid.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a ride.” Aaron nodded.

“No, you don’t have to.” Eden grabbed onto your father’s arm, tugging it around her shoulders to keep him balanced.

“Really, it’s no problem.” Aaron took her father’s other arm and helped hoist him up. “Hello sir, I’m Aaron.”

“Hi Aar-on.” her father smiled lazily, a hiccup interrupting him. “I’m Bill. But you can call me Billy.”

“Okay.” Aaron chuckled and helped walk him across the street, to his car.

“Nice wheels.” Bill grunted as Aaron dug into his pocket, pulling out the keys to his car and unlocking the back door, guiding Eden’s father into the backseat, where he promptly laid down on his side, his feet at an awkward angle on the floor as Aaron shut the door and got in the driver’s seat. Eden buckled her seatbelt and wrung her hands on the handles of her purse, cursing her father for ruining yet another moment in her life. She told Aaron the address to take them to, and he drove through the city, the only sounds coming from the drunk behind them.

“I’m really sorry about this.” Eden mumbled as he pulled up to the small ranch-style home her father and brother lived in. Aaron shifted the gear to park and rested his hand on Eden’s knee, squeezing it gently.

“It’s not how I pictured the evening ending, but things happen.” he shrugged. “I’ll get him out of the car.” Aaron unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, moving to the rear doors and leaning in, helping Eden’s father out as she got out of the car and waited. Once Aaron had himself upright, her father hanging off his shoulder, he shut the door and walked him to the curb.

“I’ll take it from here.” Eden told him, wrapping her arm around her father’s waist and pulling him away from Aaron.

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked. Eden nodded.

“I’ve done this since I was thirteen.” she told him. “I’ve got it.” Aaron moved closer to her, placing a small kiss on Eden’s cheek and giving her a smile.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” he told her, going to his car and waiting until Eden got her dad in the house before he left.

“Sam?” Eden called out as soon as she shut the door behind them. “Sam, where are you?”

“I’m in my room!” he shouted back. Eden half-carried, half-dragged her father down the hallway to his bedroom, dumping him on his bed and making sure to roll him onto his side, shoving the trash bin under his face just in case. Moving away she shut the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack before going to Sam’s room.

“Hey buddy.” she said, looking at the young boy who was sitting in his bed, hugging a raggedy blanket to his side. “Did you eat anything tonight?”

“I made a sandwich.” he said. “I put bologna and mustard on it.” Eden gave him a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Sounds yummy.” she nodded. “Listen, you know that if dad leaves you by yourself, you’re supposed to call me. What if someone broke in? What if the house caught fire?”

“I’m sorry, Edie.” Sam apologized, his brown eyes looking up at her. “I promise I’ll call you.”

“Good. Now, it’s way past your bedtime.” Eden stood up and pulled his comforter up around his shoulders, placing a kiss on his forehead before he rolled over and snuggled into his pillows. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything, okay?”

“You’re spending the night?” he asked, a yawn punctuating how tired he was.

“I am.” she turned on his night light and walked to the door, shutting off the overhead light. “Go to sleep, you’ve got school in the morning.”

“Love you, Edie.”

“Love you too, Sammy.” she left his door open a crack as well, and waited a moment, taking off her shoes so she didn’t disturb him as she walked through the house. After checking on her father once more to make sure he was still breathing and on his side, Eden moved to the living room, turning off the lights and dumping herself on the couch, pulling the old quilt from the back of the couch and covering herself with it, sliding down and staring up at the dark ceiling. Her first date in months, and her dad just had to choose that moment to take a leisurely drunken stroll around the city, right in her path.

Eden rolled onto her side, facing the rest of the living room, trying to block out memories of nights spent like this, sleeping on the couch while she waited for her dad to stumble in, babbling about someone who owed him money or how much he missed her mother. Squeezing her eyes shut, Eden pulled the quilt up to her chin and did her best to doze off into an unrestful sleep.

~ ~ ~

Eden leaned on her elbows against the counter at the diner, fiddling with a straw in her one hand while cradling her head in the other. It had been a few days since her date night disaster, and she’d only spoken with Aaron once, the morning after when he texted her to make sure everything was all right. The bell above the door jingled, and it took Eden a few moments to snap out of her bored daze and look up. Ryan was just sliding into a booth as she stood upright. She straightened her apron and grabbed a glass of water bringing it over to him. He was there later than usual, it was nearly ten in the morning, usually he was one of the early birds.

“Good morning.” Eden gave him a smile as she set down the water. He gave her a small smile back and hers fell a bit, noting how tired his eyes looked. “Are you okay?” Ryan sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before giving her a bigger smile.

“It’s been a long night.” he answered. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been okay.” she told him. “I’ll bring you some coffee.”

“Coffee would be amazing.” Eden walked away and brought back the regular coffee pot with a mug bigger than the usual size. Ryan noticed this and Eden smiled as she poured the coffee into it.

“This is my special mug. I keep it hidden for myself, but you look like you could use it more right now.” Ryan added a few packets of sweetener and some creamer and stirred before taking a long sip. He set the mug back down after a few moments and gave Eden a thankful nod before squinting at her.

“Your hair is different.” Eden blushed. She had been forced to forego her usual ponytail for a half up look, her hair in loose curls around her shoulders. Lydia had insisted she test her hairstyles in working environments, to make sure they lasted through the day, and decided that she was going to do Eden’s hair for work every day she could.

“My roommate is a hairdresser. She has a big interview coming up and is trying to update her portfolio. I’m her test subject..” Eden tugged on one of the loose curls, letting it spring back into position.

“It’s nice.” Ryan commented, giving her a small smile.

“Thanks.” they looked at each other a few moments longer, before Eden heard the bell ding at the kitchen window. “Oh um, would you like your usual?”

“I have a ‘usual'?”

“Well when you come in a lot and order the same thing, it kind of becomes your usual.” Eden smirked.

“Yeah, I’ll have my usual.” Ryan smirked back, lifting his eyebrow. Eden nodded and went to put the order in. She moved to check on a the few other customers that were there that morning and made sure to refill Ryan’s coffee promptly, noting how he nearly drained the mug dry once she had left. After wiping down the counter and bringing some new customers some menus, Harold rang the bell, and Eden picked up Ryan’s order in one hand, the regular coffee in the other.

“Alright, here’s your two eggs over-medium, sausage, and wheat toast.” she placed the plate in front of the man, then refilled the coffee mug once again. She glanced up to his blue eyes and smiled, noticing something off. “Um, you’ve got something on your face.”

“What?” Ryan wiped at his chin and Eden shook her head, chuckling a bit as she pulled her phone from her apron pocket, opening up the front-facing camera and handing it to him.

“You’ve got something black by your right eye.” she told him. “Here.” she took an extra napkin off the table behind her and handed it to him. He dipped it in his water glass and scrubbed at the mark, making sure it was going in his reflection before handing the phone back to her. Eden slipped it back into her apron pocket and she smiled. “Much better.”

“Thanks.” Ryan said. “I probably would’ve walked around all day and not have noticed it.”

“Trust me, I’ve been there.” Eden assured him. “A couple years ago, I had walked around for three hours with my skirt tucked into my underwear. I didn’t even feel a breeze. If it hadn’t been for my roommate noticing when I met up with her for lunch, I would’ve continued on that way.”

“I’m sure that was a sight to see.” Ryan laughed.

“Hey Miss, can I get a refill over here?” Eden turned her head and nodded to the old man at the counter before turning back to Ryan.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy your breakfast.” Eden moved around the counter, switching out the coffee pots and giving the old man decaf as Mabel walked over to her.

“My my, I give you a little nudge and you’ve got two men head over heels for you.” Eden rolled her eyes, placing the decaf pot back in the warmer and looking at Mabel sternly, the older woman certainly looking proud of herself.

“First of all, neither men are head over heels for me. I went on one date with Aaron that didn’t really end well, and Ryan is a customer.”

“You don’t chat like that with the other customers.” Mabel gave Eden’s ribs a nudge with her elbow.

“I do to!” Eden laughed at the touch to a sensitive spot on her side. “Now drop the subject or I’m telling Harold you want to give him a foot rub after working tonight.” Mabel shot a glare to the younger girl and busied herself with lunch rush prep, making sure to-go boxes were stacked and there were enough. The bell above the door rang and Mabel went to greet the customers while Eden rang up a bill at the register. Mabel hurried back to the counter and leaned over to Eden.

“Two men just joined that man at his table.” she whispered, as if it were an urgent government secret. Eden handed the customer their change before glancing at Mabel.

“Did you give them menus?”

“They just ignored me and went straight for that man.” Mabel huffed. Eden shook her head and grabbed two menus off the top of a stack, then grabbing two glasses of water and bringing them over to Ryan’s table.

“You should’ve told me you were going to have people joining.” she gave Ryan a mock glare as she set down the glasses. “I would’ve set places for them.”

“Trust me, I didn’t know they were coming.” Ryan said, seeming a little annoyed as she handed the two men their menus. She smiled at the one closest to her, his curly red hair and freckles a contrast to the tired scowl on his face as he glared at the menu. Her eyes flicked over to the young man sitting next to him, and her eyes widened. She recognized the aviators on the top of his head, the face bringing back a memory of merely a week ago. He looked up and made eye contact with her, and his eyes matched hers, knowing instantly she recognized him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a message on tumblr today asking if Ray is still going to be a part of the crew in this story, and I answered it publicly, but for those who didn’t see, yes. Ray will still be a part this story. I don’t see it happening without him.   
> Also I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story so far! I’m honestly so excited people are liking it. The comments and kudos help a ton! Thank you guys so much!

“You!” Eden pointed at the English man, who gaped back at her.

“Uh, do you two know each other?” the redhead looked between the two as Ryan chewed on a bite of toast. Eden’s jaw set as her shocked stare turned into a glare.

“You held me at gunpoint you son of a bitch!” she hissed through clenched teeth, trying to keep her voice down. “Get out. Get out of here.”

“Oh god dammit, Gavin.” the young man next to him groaned. “We can’t go anywhere with you anymore!”

“I’m sorry, Michael!” Gavin squawked. “I-It was a prank! It wasn’t even a real gun!”

“How much did he take from you?” the redhead, now identified as Michael, reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and opening it, thumbing through the money, as if this wasn’t the first time he had to reimburse after his friend did something stupid.

“He didn’t take anything.” Eden shook her head. “I was walking home a few nights ago and he wouldn’t let me take the shortcut and when I tried to go past him, he put a gun to my back and forced me to go back the other way.” Ryan put down his toast and cleared his throat.

“Gavin, apologize to the nice lady.” Ryan’s eyes turned cold as he stared at him. Gavin shrunk down in his seat and glanced up at Eden.

“I’m really sorry for holding you at fake gunpoint and making you scared and stuff. I thought it would be a laugh.” he told her, giving her a nervous smile before his eyes flickered over to Ryan, who was still glaring. “And I promise it will never happen again.” Eden crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking Ryan’s expression.

“You’re a real sick jerk for pulling a prank like that.” she scolded. “I have half a mind to refuse you service.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time a lady’s done that to him.” Michael chuckled a bit, earning a glare from Gavin. 

“As it is, you apologized, so what can I get for you both?” Eden brought out her receipt pad and wrote down their orders, Michael just wanting coffee and some toast, Gavin nearly begging for eggs and bacon. She went to the kitchen window and put their order on the carousel, spinning it for Harold as he popped his head into view.

“Those men giving you trouble, Eden?” he narrowed his eyes as he glanced behind her. Eden sighed and shook her head. 

“Just a little bit of friendly banter.” Harold studied Eden for a moment as she gave him a forced smile. 

“Want me to spit in their food?” he whispered, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Eden’s smile turned to a natural one as she thought about serving Gavin a plate of eggs with a side of old man spittle, but refused the offer.

“No thanks, Harold. Maybe next time.” Harold looked slightly disappointed as he took the ticket from the window and started cooking. Eden busied herself with bringing Michael his coffee and refilling Ryan’s, then making her way around to the other patrons, stopping to chat with a few regulars who came in for an early lunch.

“Eden! Order up!” Harold called from the kitchen. Eden excused herself from the conversation and went to pick up the plates. She took the one plate of toast and eyed the bacon and eggs. Harold rolled his eyes at her. “I didn’t do anything to it.” she gave him a phony wary look as she took the breakfast and walked over to the table. 

“Alright, a side of toast and eggs and bacon.” she made sure to set Gavin’s plate down harder than normal, startling him and earning snickers from Ryan and Michael. “Anything else I can get for you?” they all shook their heads and Eden turned on her heel, marching back towards the counter, but not before hearing Michael’s chuckling be interrupted.

“Well, I see why you like her, Ry-Argh!” Gavin’s last word turned into a small shout of pain and Eden felt heat rise up on her cheeks and tried to will it away, going to check back on other customers and wipe down emptied tables. She came back around with the coffee pots after another fifteen minutes, refilling Michael and Ryan’s cups, holding back a smirk as Gavin averted his eyes, staring at the generic painting on the wall.

“Can I get anything else for you guys?” 

“Just the bill, please.” Ryan smiled at her, a faint blush tinging his cheeks as he met her eyes. Eden set down the coffee pots on the table and pulled the order pad out of her apron pocket, tore the tables order off and set it in the middle of the table. 

“You can bring that up whenever you’re ready.” she told them. Picking up the coffee pots, she walked back to the counter, putting the pots on the warmers and picking up a few plates from the window and delivering them to other tables before grabbing a bin and piling dirty dishes from empty tables in it, groaning as she carried it back to the kitchen. “Harold, when are we getting a new busboy?”

“You think busboy’s just grow on trees?” Harold grumbled from where he was cutting up lettuce. 

“Did you even put up an ad yet?” Harold paused and sighed as Eden smirked. “I’ll send one out to the local newspaper and put one up online for you.”

“Yeah fine.” Harold waved his hand at her before glancing out the window. “You’ve got a customer at the register.” Eden turned and walked back out the kitchen door, heading to the cash register, seeing Ryan standing there, his buddies walking out the door.

“Please tell me you made your jerk friend pay.” Eden glanced up at the man in front of her as he handed her the bill and money. She began punching in the cost of the meals and total, hitting enter and letting the drawer spring out. 

“Unfortunately, he ‘forgot’ his wallet.” Ryan shook his head. “I’m sorry about him, by the way. Sometimes he can be an dumbass. . .Well no, he’s a dumbass most of the time. But he does mean it when he apologizes.”

“As long as he doesn’t do it again.” Eden slipped the bills he had handed her into the drawer, pulling out his change, counting under her breath as she did so. “There’s your change.”

“Thanks.” Ryan thumbed through it and slid a ten dollar bill towards her. “For putting up with Gavin, and being an excellent server.” Eden blushed as she reached out for the folded bill, her fingertips accidentally brushing against his. 

“Thank you.” Eden slid the bill into her apron pocket. “So I’ll see you couple of days?” Ryan ran a hand through his hair and nodded, smiling sheepishly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Have my usual ready for me.” 

“Of course.” Eden smiled. “Have a good day, Ryan.” he relayed the sentiment and walked out of the restaurant. She watched him say something to Gavin and Michael, who had been waiting for him before splitting up into their respective cars, Ryan going alone in his car, while Gavin and Michael clamored into a customized model car. Eden was so spaced out watching them, she didn’t notice Mabel coming out from the back offices to get a glass of cola.

“You are blushing like a bride on her wedding night.” Mabel poked Eden in the side, making her jump. “Was it that handsome man?” Eden brought her hand up to her cheek and could feel a small bit of heat radiating from her skin.

“Um, yeah.” Eden nodded. “I-I mean no. I mean that was him, but he’s not the reason I’m blushing.” Mabel quirked one of her drawn-on eyebrows and pursed her lips as Eden fumbled her words. 

“Mm-hmm.” with a hum of disbelief, Mabel leaned against the counter, staring towards the windows. “What do you think he does for a living?”

“I don’t know.” Eden shrugged. “Something stressful. I mean, if he makes enough money to afford a car like that, he can’t have very much fun.”

“Maybe he’s a lawyer who has to stay late at the office.” Mabel suggested. “And he’s having an affair with his secretary! Oh! And he comes here after they do the deed to rethink his life choices before going home to his wife and kids.” the older woman tsked under her breath as Eden giggled beside her.

“That could be true.” she nodded. “Or he could’ve inherited the car, some money, but is still keeping a semi-normal life, working third shift at a nearby factory. He comes here for breakfast, but he feels guilty at not sharing such an important meal with his family at home, but it’s the only meal he gets to himself, and he enjoys it nonetheless.”

“Or he enjoys the view of the waitress who serves him his eggs.” Mabel chuckled. “Maybe he wants to have an affair with you!” 

“Mabel, why do all of your fantasies involve having an affair?” Eden turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Mabel glanced back to the kitchen before huffing and grabbing her soft drink.

“Call it a missed opportunity from my past.” she told the younger girl winking. “Now quit daydreaming and get back to work.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Eden grinned, picking up her wet cloth and going to wipe down Ryan’s table.

~ ~ ~

“Edie, can I get some gummy worms?” Sam looked up, giving her a small pout.

“When we get to the candy aisle you may get a bag of gummy worms,” she told him. “As long as you promise to save them until after dinner.” Sam grinned as they walked through the grocery store, a small basket swaying from Eden’s arm. It was finally the weekend again, and Eden had decided to have Sam spend it with her, since Lydia was going to be in and out the whole time, finalizing her portfolio before sending it to Seraphina Abbott. 

“Speaking of, how do you feel about spaghetti?” Eden asking, picking up a jar of pasta sauce and reading the label. 

“With meatballs?” Sam asked. Eden smiled down at him. 

“If you help make them, absolutely.” she put the jar in her basket and they walked further down the aisle to pick up a package of spaghetti noodles. “Okay, we just need to pick up some garlic bread and milk and we can go home.”

“And my gummy worms!”

“And those too.” Eden chuckled as they turned the corner, her basket bumping into someone as they walked away. The person stopped and Eden turned to apologize. “I’m so sorry-Oh, Michael, right?” the redhead turned and frowned at her before recognition lit up his eyes.

“Hey! Waitress!” he gave her a smile. “How’ve you been doing?” he asked as he adjusted the case of beer under his arm.

“I’ve been doing okay.” she told him. “My name’s Eden, by the way.” Michael nodded, glancing down young boy next to her.

“Is this your kid?” he asked.

“What? No, this is my little brother, Sam. Sam, this is Michael.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sam held out his hand and Michael smirked, reaching out and shaking it. 

“Same.” 

“So, you having a party?” Eden nodded to the liquor. Michael glanced down at it and shrugged.

“Eh, a little get-together. My wife likes to have people over for dinner, I like to have people over for bevs.” he answered. “But give me your number, I’ll make sure you’re invited to the next party.”

“I was joking, you don’t have to-”

“I insist, Eden.” Michael dug in his pocket, grabbing his phone and unlocking it, handing it over to Eden, who quickly punched in her name and number, saving the new contact before handing it back. “I should be going. Can’t be late to my own dinner.”

“Bye Michael.” Eden smiled. 

“Bye Eden, bye Sam.”

“Bye!” Michael walked towards the front of the store and Eden put her hand on Sam’s back, guiding him towards the candy aisle. “Your friend looks cool, Edie.”

“Oh he does?” Eden glanced down at her brother as he looked back, studying his last glimpse of they young man.

“Yeah, I like his jacket.” 

“Well, maybe when you grow up, you’ll have one like it.” Eden told him. “Now go pick out your gummy worms.”

 

“Yay!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short errand at the bank turns into more than Eden bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Life got in the way, and then the chapter I had originally planned was scrapped and this one took a few days to bring together. Also, a super big thank you to everyone who's been following this and giving kudos, commenting, liking it on tumblr and sending me messages about it. I'm really blown away by all the support. I am in love with each and every one of you, now please form an orderly line and you'll all get a forehead smooch.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Eden sighed softly, tapping the tip of her worn sneaker against the marble floor of the bank. Her one day off in months, and she had spent nearly an hour of it waiting in line at the slowest bank, instead of hanging out around the house. She had to remind herself she was doing this for Sam, opening a savings account and putting in a stash of money she’d saved up for him over the past few years from her tips. Eden had been keeping the cash in a hiding spot in Sam’s room, but noticed the day before a few dollars went missing, and figured her dad had found the spot. Figuring the money would be safer in a bank, she decided to open one immediately. Or as immediately as the slowest bank tellers on earth could allow.

“I can help who’s next!” Finally. Only eight more people ahead of her now. If only she hadn’t already stared at the three abstract paintings around the room for the past hour. She chastised herself for using up such a source of distraction too quickly. She had just pulled her phone from her purse to scroll through her various social media apps when the doors of the bank burst open.

“Everybody get down!” Three men ran through the doors, two holding guns and aiming towards the people. They were all dressed in nice suits, wayfarer sunglasses covering their eyes. Eden’s stomach twisted and shook as she and the other patrons sank down to the floor. “All right, go get the money. You, stay here and keep watch.” the man in the middle dictated to the two men by him. The goon on his right moved over toward the teller windows quickly as the one on the right looked around, his gun aiming towards various things. Eden tried to slow her breathing, afraid that if her heart beat any faster, it would sound like a tympani drum and draw attention.

“Hey, what’ve you got there, girlie?” Eden froze, her eyes on a pair of scuffed black dress shoes in front of her. “You trying to make a phone call?” his foot came forward and nudged her right hand, in which she was clutching her forgotten cell phone. She shook her head quickly, not daring to look up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Eden felt pressure on her upper arm as she was lifted from the floor, leaving her purse behind. “Hey Barrow, come over here.” Eden kept her eyes to the ground as footsteps came closer. 

“What’s the matter? We’re on a tight schedule. You can play with your toy later.” Barrow sighed. 

“As fun as that would be, she’s got her cell phone out.”

“Were you going to call for help?” Barrow asked after a few moments of deafening silence. Eden shook her head once more, her mouth gone dry. The grip on her arm tightened as the barrel of Barrow’s gun came up under her chin forcing her to lift her face up. “I prefer people to answer when I ask them a question. Now, were you going to call the police?”

“She didn’t have to, jackass.” All heads turned back towards the doors to see a man in a tuxedo, complete with bow-tie, standing there. A man with a large beard in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts stood behind him, a machine gun in his hands, another man walking up, his face disguised by a black skull mask, both carrying machine guns. The man in the mask hesitated for a moment, and in a flash, he was running, knocking Barrow down to the ground, the latter’s gun clattering to the floor. Eden sucked in a deep breath as the goon’s grip on her arm loosened, she shook off his hand and brought up her other hand, making contact with his nose and knocking his head back. She tried to get away but he came back fast, pushing her forward so she tripped and fell, her free hand going out and knocking the sunglasses from Barrow’s head. The man blinked a few times as the masked man held him to the floor, staring down at him without a word, the tip of his gun now under Barrow’s chin. Barrow turned and caught Eden’s terrifiend stare.

“You’re dead.” he told her, a sinister tone in his voice. “I will find you. And I will kill you.” the masked man cleared his throat and Barrow turned to him, seeing the finger on the trigger pulse.

“Come on buddy, no killing today.” his leader said. The masked man paused before he brought his fist down and hit Barrow in the cheek, before standing up and taking Eden by the arm.

“You fucking dick. How did you know we were going to hit this bank today?” the tuxedo clad man moved forward twisting his mustache, standing over Barrow as he continued to glare at Eden. Tuxedo stepped on Barrow’s ankle, rolling his foot back and forth before stamping down hard, rolling Barrow’s ankle to the side. A sharp crack was heard and Barrow cried out in pain. 

“I’ve got my sources.” Barrow answered between breaths, finally turning his head to face the man. The sound of police sirens grew in the distance. Eden glanced over her shoulder to the window, seeing people gathering across the street, staring at the building.

“Uh, Sir, now’s not the time for an interrogation.” the man in the Hawaiian shirt informed him, stepping forward. His gun was aimed at Barrow’s goon, whose nose was bleeding. The goon at the tellers windows was being held at gunpoint by a young man in a purple hoodie and black beanie, a pink pistol aimed at his forehead.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tuxedo sighed, sounding disappointed. “Well, we’d better go. We’ll be taking the money with us, thanks for that. Now uh, if the cops ask, let them know you were trying to rip us off again. We don’t want credit for this piece of shit. Let’s go, boys.” The man in the purple grabbed the bag of money and began walking towards a side door. Tuxedo and Hawaii began to follow, Hawaii walking backwards, keeping his gun aimed. The Mask stepped forward towards Barrow, tucking his gun under his arm, bending over slowly and raising his fist above him, making the man on the floor flinch before he merely reached over, scooping up Eden’s purse and straightening up. He turned and held it out to her, helping her put it on her shoulder. The man in purple was stood waiting for Tuxedo to pass and turned with Hawaii, keeping his gun aimed up. Eden felt herself shift and moved, and realized she was being pulled along by The Mask. 

“Uh, you can let me go, please?” Eden asked quietly, eyeing the gun in his other hand. The man ignored her, taking her around the gunmen and out the side door to an alleyway, where a black car was waiting. “I won’t say anything or do anything I swear, just please let me go.” The Mask held her at arms length and leaned over to Tuxedo, and the well-dressed man looked over to Eden, and nodded as The Mask straightened back up.

“It’s not about you saying anything.” Tuxedo told her, opening up the back door of the car. “Get in.” Like Eden had a choice as The Mask started pushing her gently into the backseat. As she pulled her legs in and he shut the door, the other opened, and the man in the hoodie slid in right next to her, giving her a nod and quiet ‘Sup?’ before The Mask sat down next to him. Tuxedo got in the passenger seat and Hawaii took the wheel, starting the car and throwing it in reverse, backing out of the alley and away from the cop cars that were pulling up in front of the bank. 

“Are you guys going to kill me?” Eden asked, her voice cracking as her stomach shook. A snort of laughter came from the front seat. 

“If we were going to kill you, we would’ve done it in the alley.” Tuxedo told her. “You’re safe, for now.”

“Then what are you going to do with me? I only have seventy dollars on me, my phone is too old to get a decent resale price for. . .”

“Barrow just threatened your life.” Tuxedo turned in his seat as Hawaii picked up speed, weaving in and out of traffic like it was no big deal. “He may not be great at pulling heists, but he typically keeps his promises. Especially the melodramatic ones.”

“He doesn’t even know who I am.” Eden countered, stuffing her phone into her purse. “This is a big city.”

“Not as big as you think.” Hawaii glanced up in the rearview mirror. 

“Exactly. And trust me, he wouldn’t forget forget a face like yours.” Tuxedo pointed at her. Eden crinkled her eyebrows.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked indignantly.

“It means your hot.” Hoodie murmured, making her turn to face him. He had a blunt in his mouth, searching his pockets for a lighter. Eden rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she turned back to Tuxedo.

“And that’s supposed to make me feel safer when I’m trapped in a car with four strange men with guns who are taking me god knows where to do god knows what?”

“Listen, I promise on my life that-No I promise on my bottle of 1976 perfectly aged whiskey, the thing I cherish most in the world, that no one will hurt you or take advantage of you. You’re under the protection of the Fake AH Crew.” Tuxedo announced proudly. Eden stared at him for a few moments.

“What the fuck kind of gang name is that?”

“Hey! We’re not a gang!” Tuxedo defended. “We’re a crew of highly skilled and very powerful criminals.”

“Okay Capone.” Eden scoffed. 

“My name is Geoff.” Tuxedo said. He then gestured to the man driving. “That’s Jack. The young man sitting next to you is Ray, next to him is James. And Capone’s got nothing on us.” Geoff turned back around in his seat facing forward, signaling the discussion was over. Eden leaned back in her seat glancing out the window before seeing something enter her peripheral vision. She turned and saw Ray offering her a hit of the blunt he had lit. She shook her head before glancing over at James, who had been staring straight forward since getting into the car, still wearing the mask. 

Eden turned back to look out the window, watching as they left the city, driving around the suburbs until they located a gated community. After being let through the gates, Jack continued driving, winding down the long roads, passings mansion after mansion, each one making Eden’s eyes grow wider. The spaces between the mansions grew bigger and bigger until each home was ten or more minutes apart until there wasn’t any. Eden looked around, searching for a house of some sort as they drove on for twenty more minutes. Finally, a large manor began to loom in the distance, growing bigger and bigger as they drove up to it. A tall, ornate iron gate was the only think standing between the car and the house, and Jack leaned over, putting a white linen glove on his left hand and punching in the code. He took it off as the gates began to open, and drove through, pulling up in front of the stairs that led to the front door. Shutting the car off, he stepped out, everyone else following suit. Eden moved to open her door, but it was swung open before she could pull the handle. Geoff extended his hand out to her and she took it, staring back up at the house.

“Told ya Capone had nothing on us.” Geoff grinned at her awe. “Wait until you see the backyard.” he took her hand and tucked into the crook of his elbow, placing his right hand over hers, leading her up the stairs while James held open one of the large wooden doors. The entryway was exquisite, to say the least. A tall curved staircase on either side of the room lead to the first floor, between them, a long hallway that opened to what looked like a sitting room.

“Jack, call Lindsay down here to help welcome-You know sweetheart, I never even asked your name.” Geoff told the bearded man. 

“It’s Eden.”

“Like the-”

“Yes, the garden.”

“Okay jeez! No need to be so testy.” Geoff told her. He was about to say something else when a familiar voice cut him off.

“Hey what the fuck happened at the bank? It’s all over the news, I thought you guys were going for discreet.” Michael was coming down the stairs and stopped in his tracks when he saw who was standing next to Geoff. “Oh shit, Eden!”

“Michael?”

“What’s goin’ on?” Gavin walked out from the hallway, a half-eaten apple in his hand. He looked around the room and spotted Eden, then backed up a bit. “Oh why’d you bring her here?”

“Excuse me, but what’s going on?” Jack asked, his finger poised over a button on an intercom near the door.

“I’d like to know as well.” Eden chimed in, finally pulling her hand free from Geoff’s elbow. Michael finished his descent down the stairs and stood by Gavin.

“You know her?” Geoff moved forward towards them. 

“Yeah, she’s uh. . .” Michael glanced over behind Geoff to the man in the mask. “She’s the waitress.” Eden furrowed her brow as Geoff started laughing. He bent over and slapped his knee, letting out a guffaw the likes of which Eden had never heard. He began wheezing as he tried to speak. 

“She’s the-she’s-she’s. . .oh my _god_ she’s the _w a i t r e s s!_ ” he laughed even harder, and Ray looked between everyone, confused.

“Uh, what does that mean?” Geoff ignored him as he moved past everyone, over to the masked man.

“Dude, I wondered why you lunged at Barrow like that instead of shooting him!” he patted him on his leather clad shoulder. “Come on dude, take the mask off. You’ve gotta be dying under there anyway.”

“I’m sorry, but what does the fact that I’m a waitress have to do with anything?” Eden piped up. Everyone was silent as the tall man reached up to the back of his neck, gripping the rubbery material and pulling it from his head. Eden’s insides froze as Ryan shook out his hair, running a hand through it and sheepishly looked up at her, black rings of makeup around his blue eyes.

“Hi, Eden.” he gave her a weak smile and she groaned. 

“I’m fucking done.” she announced. “I’m done. I’m leaving.” she turned on her heels and stomped out of the house, going back to the car, Geoff, Ryan, Michael and Jack following after her.

“You can’t go anywhere.” Geoff called. “A: You don’t have keys to any of the cars. B: you step foot into the city alone, and Barrow will find you immediately. He’s got men all over the city. By now he’s gotten your photo from a security camera and has people looking high and low for you.”

“I’m not staying here with people who’ve lied to me.” Eden crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. 

“Technically, we’ve never lied. You’ve never asked us about our jobs.” Michael pointed out. “What were we supposed to do? ‘Hi, I’m Michael, I’ll have the breakfast platter, by the way, I’m a criminal.’ You act like we owe you an explanation. Which we don’t.” Geoff moved forward, standing only a few inches away from Eden. He leaned forward, his voice quiet.

“Listen, I know this is scary, and strange, and you just found out that one of your regulars is apart of a crew of criminals that pull insanely dangerous crimes and get away with it but you need to come inside. We’ll have our friend Lindsay help you get settled, and you can try and process everything and take a nap or whatever.” Eden bit the inside of her lip, thinking everything over. “We can have a discussion about everything later tonight. Now, it’s starting to look like rain, so I suggest we move inside.” He turned around, scooping Eden under his arm and guided her back inside, smiling as a young woman with red hair stood by the stairs.

“Lindsay! This is our new friend Eden. Eden, this is Lindsay.” Geoff gestured between the two women, and Lindsay gave her a little wave. “Linds, would you please take our new friend to one of the guest suites? She’s had a rough day and needs to rest a bit.”

“Sure thing.” Lindsay walked over, taking Eden by the hand and led her back to the staircase. As they walked up, Eden turned back around. Geoff was walking towards the hall under the stairs, Jack, Gavin and Michael following. Her eyes darted to where Ryan stood in the foyer, the mask still dangling from his hand. He was already staring up at her, his forehead creased with lines of worry. Eden had to force herself to look away and back to where Lindsay was leading her.

“So, you got yourself into some trouble, huh?” Lindsay asked as she let go of Eden’s hand, walking down an expansive hallway. 

“It would seem so.” Eden responded, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans after adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder. 

“Well, you’re safe here.” the woman told her. “This way.” they turned down another hallway, this one a bit smaller before Lindsay stopped in front of double doors. “I think you’ll like this room.” she stepped forward and put her hands on the handles, pushing open the doors and stepping back. Eden walked forward into the room and felt her jaw drop. “I know, right?”

“This-This is. . .A lot different from the shithole I imagined those guys to live in.” 

“Yeah, well we’ve got some apartments in the city when we need to be closer, but for the most part, we stay around here. Less pollution.” Eden let her bag fall from her shoulder and set it on a plush looking chair. “The bedroom and bathroom is to the left. This is just a sitting room. There’s a TV in the cupboard there, you can control it and the lights with that remote on the table.”

“Oh-okay.” Eden nodded. “Thank you, Lindsay.”

“No problem.” she smiled. “I’ll come get you for dinner in a couple of hours.” Eden nodded and Lindsay left, closing the doors behind her. Eden picked up her bag and moved to the right, looking into the bedroom. She stopped and stared at the bed. 

“Oh, you are what dreams are made of.” she murmured, kicking off her shoes and walking over to the California King, plopping face down on to the fluffy duvet. Eden hadn’t realized how much the past hour drained her and she felt her eyes droop and couldn’t find it in her to fight it. 

~ ~ ~

“Eden? Eden, wake up.” Eden rolled over, squinting open her eyes to see Lindsay standing by the side of the bed. “Hey, we’re about to have dinner. Hope you like Chinese takeout.”

“Love it.” Eden let out a small grunt as she sat up, running a hand through her hair and pulling through some tangles. “How long have I been out?”

“Only a few hours.” Lindsay answered as Eden stood up and stretched. She followed Lindsay out of the room and back down the hallways and down the stairs, going to the left and entering a large formal dining room, the table empty.

“Are we the first ones down here?” she asked. 

“Nah, we only use this for planning out missions and stuff. We mostly all eat in the kitchen.” Lindsay nodded towards a door and pushed it open, walking through. Eden followed her and was meet with a fully furnished kitchen. Stainless steel shone under the lights as a group of men stood around the long island, eating from takeaway containers.

“Ay look who’s up!” Geoff grinned. “Sweet and sour pork?” he held out a box to Eden who felt her stomach gurgle and took it, picking up a fork and thanking him quietly. “Sleep well?”

“I guess so.” Eden shrugged. She noticed Lindsay sidle up to Michael, him putting and arm around her as she picked up a fork and a container, digging in. Ryan stood to the side of them, seemingly very interested in the lo mein on his fork. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking.” Geoff began, stuffing a forkful of rice in his mouth. “Things have gotten off on the wrong foot. Everything moved so fast we didn’t get a chance to really hash things out. So, that’s what we’re going to do. What were you doing at the bank today?”

“I was opening a savings account.” Eden told him. “I’ve saved up some money and I was going to put it in an account for my little brother, where I thought it’d be safe.” she gave a pointed look to Geoff who shrugged. 

“Okay do you know who those men are? The ones who were there before us?” Eden shook her head. “That was Barrow and a small part of his crew. He hasn’t been on the scene for long, but what he lacks in years he makes up for in man-power and ruthlessness.”

“Well why did he threaten me? I didn’t do anything. I was going to hand over my phone and prove I wasn’t calling for help. I just happened to have it in my hand when they came in.” Eden set down the sweet and sour pork and her utensil.

“Because in his mind if you wouldn’t have had your phone out, they’d have been in and out of there before we showed up.” Jack spoke up. “He uh-he doesn’t like us.”

“Which I don’t understand because we all have such sparkling personalities.” Ray mumbled, biting into an egg roll. 

“Anyway, we would like to formally offer our services to you.” Eden quirked her eyebrow. “As protection.”

“I can’t pay.” Eden huffed, crossing her arms. “And with the looks of this place, you charge big time.”

“Hey, I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart!” Geoff defended. “Besides, we owe you one for not going to the police about Gav.”

“Still, really sorry, love.” Eden sent Gavin a small nod from across the island and he smiled. 

“So, you can stay here until all this is taken care of.” Geoff told her. “Then back to life as normal.”

“And how long will that take?”

“That I. . .do not know.”

“What about my roommate? And my brother, an-and my job?” Eden asked. “I can’t just completely disappear. My roommate will do fine on her own once she knows I’m okay, but my brother. . .he needs me. I can’t leave him.”

“How old is he?” Lindsay asked. 

“He’s only eight. Our dad isn’t the most responsible parent, so I try my best to take care of him when I can.” Eden informed them. “And I need my clothes if I’m going to stay here.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll figure out what to do about your brother. Tomorrow morning, two of us will accompany you back to your home and keep watch while you pack.”

“And what do I tell my roommate?” Everyone was quiet.

“I’ll think of something, I promise.” Geoff told her, moving to the fridge and pulling out an amber bottle. “But for now, have a beer, eat some dinner, and go back to bed.” he popped the cap off the beer and handed to her, and Eden took a long pull from it, deciding if it was going to be a long night, she might as well indulge herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is going back to the city a bad idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks again for the feedback and everything from the last chapter!! The support is amazing and it makes me excited to continue writing the next chapter! <3

Eden woke up to loud knocking, making her jolt upright in bed. She threw the covers off and stood up, tugging down the legs of the smiley face boxers they had given her to sleep in. The knocking continued as she moved out of the bedroom and through the sitting room. She opened one of the doors and was greeted by Michael and Ryan standing there.

“Good morning sunshine!” Michael grinned, pushing past her.

“Good morning?” Eden watched him plop himself down on the chaise lounge near the bedroom. Ryan shuffled past her, giving a small nod in her direction, and stood off to the side.

“We’re going to take you to get your shit.” Michael said from his lounged position. “Get dressed.”

“We also brought you these.” Ryan held out a small disposable toothbrush with toothpaste and a trial size bottle of mouthwash. Eden took them from his outstretched hand without a word. She moved back to the bedroom, shutting the door and making sure the sound of the lock was heard before she went to the en-suite bathroom, rinsing a small cloth under lukewarm water and washing her face before brushing her teeth. She moved to the bed and picked up her clothes from the day before, taking off the boxers and pulling on her jeans and pulling the plain blue fitted t-shirt over her camisole, sliding her feet into her already laced sneakers. Eden once again resorted to combing her hair with her fingers as she unlocked the door and stepped through.

“Alright, let’s go.” Michael jumped from the chair and walked out, Ryan gesturing for Eden to go through before following her out, shutting the doors behind them. Michael led them down the stairs, down the hallway between the stairs, and through a door on the right. The lights clicked on and Eden’s eyes didn’t know where to focus first. There had to be at least forty cars, some red, some blue, but most of them were black, a few with neon green accents. One stood out in particular, entirely chrome and shining brightly under the lights, and Michael went over to it.

“Michael, maybe we should go with something less conspicuous?” Ryan suggested. Michael ran his hand over the smooth trunk of the car.

“Soon, baby.” he murmured, giving it a slight tap before following Ryan over to a plain black car. He slid in the driver’s seat, gesturing for Eden to get in the passenger side as Ryan slid in the back. The cars engine purred quietly as Michael threw it in reverse, backing out of the spot and pulling out of the garage. As they passed one of the parking spots closer to the doors, Eden chuckled.

“So uh, who took up an entire parking spot for a BMX bike?” she asked. Michael scoffed, shaking his head.

“Who do you think?” he retorted. “Gavin.” Eden let out a small laugh, turning to look back out her window. The rest of the car ride was silent until they got into the city again, and Eden began giving Michael directions to her place until he pulled into the parking garage of the building.

“I’ll stay here, keep an eye out.” Michael told her. “Don’t take long, I’ve got shit to do.” Eden got out of the car, walking around and over to the elevator, pressing the up button and waiting as the machine lurched to life. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryan standing next to her. The doors opened and they stepped in. The old elevator creaked as the doors shut behind them and Eden leaned back against the wall after pressing the button with ‘8’ on it, tilting her head back and drawing in a deep breath. Ryan stood next to her, his hands folded in front of him, reading the various flyers on the bulletin board. Eden brought her head upright and looked to him, the charcoal gray t-shirt he wore stood out against his pale skin. Glancing back, she noticed the tags of the shirt were sticking out from his collar and she bit her lip, debating on if she should reach out and fix it, but decided against it as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. 

“This building is nice.” Ryan said, looking around. Eden snorted.

“After seeing the place you live, this is probably close to living in squalor.” Ryan shrugged. 

“I’ve got an apartment around this area. I should’ve looked into this building though. It’s a lot nicer than mine.” Eden stopped at her door and rifled her keys from her purse, unlocking the door. She went to walk in, but Ryan’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. He peeked around the corner, one hand behind his back as he slowly crept into the apartment. He looked around for a few moments before nodding to Eden to follow. She walked in, closing the door quietly behind her. “You gotta roommate, right?”

“Yeah,” Eden whispered back.

“Call out for her.”

“Lydia?” Eden stepped forward, moving around Ryan. “Lydia, are you here?” the apartment was quiet. Eden looked to the counter in the kitchen and saw a note with her name on it. She went in and picked it up, seeing Lydia’s scrawl telling her she was staying at Kevin’s for the weekend. “She’s gone until Sunday.”

“Where’s your room?” Ryan asked. Eden pointed down the left hallway, past the kitchen and Ryan began to move.

“You know, guys don’t usually ask to see my room before they’ve had a cup of coffee.” Eden mumbled under her breath. 

“I’ll take a raincheck on the coffee.” Ryan gave her a smirk and Eden rolled her eyes, pointing to her bedroom door. Ryan’s hand reached out for the handle, grasping it and he took a few breaths before swinging it open and stepping inside, both arms outstretched in front of him, doing a sweep of the small room. Eden peeked around his shoulder and sighed, scooting around him.

“You’re lucky my curtains are drawn, or you’d give Mrs. Filstien a heart attack.” Eden nodded to the gun in his hands. 

“I’m going to check the other rooms.” Ryan told her. “Start packing.” Eden dropped to the floor and leaned under her bed, pulling out her suitcase and tossing it on top of the bed. She listened to him burst through the to other doors in the apartment, to the bathroom and Lydia’s room, as she moved back and forth from her dresser and closet.

“How much stuff should I take?” she called out. Ryan walked back into the room and shrugged. 

“I don’t know, a lot.” he suggested. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Right.” Eden nodded, going to her drawers and taking an armful of clothes. She continued to pack as Ryan moved around her, peeking out the curtains every so often. “Listen, Ryan. . .I-Thank you. For what you did yesterday.”

“It was nothing.” he admitted, shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

“You tackled a man holding a gun to head.” Eden scoffed, setting a bundle of shirts into the suitcase and turning to face him. “It may be nothing to you, but it means a hell of a lot to me. So, thank you.” Ryan turned and gave her a smile.

“You’re welcome.” he kept smiling at her for a few moments. “So, do that mean we’re friends again?”

“Were we friends before?” Eden challenged, raising an eyebrow to him, a small smirk stretching across her lips. She moved forward and turned him back around, letting her fingers finally tuck the tags back in his shirt, patting his back slightly. “We’re getting there.” Eden walked back over to her closet and took the rest of the clothes hanging in there, stuffing them in the suitcase. She pulled a few more things from her drawers, taking special care to hide an item in her clothing in case Ryan was looking, before zipping the suitcase shut. Grabbing a tote bag, she stuffed her phone charger, her laptop and makeup bag into it.

“You might want to take personal photos.” Ryan mentioned, glancing back at her. “You know, in case they find where you live.” Eden nodded, taking the picture of her little brother off her nightstand and walking over to her dressers again, opening a drawer and pulling a small photo album from the back and stuffing it in the tote quickly. She went to the bathroom, gathered her necessities and brought them back, checking over the room. 

“Okay, I think I’ve got everything.” she told Ryan, who stepped away from the window. “If anyone comes in here looking, all they’ll find is some worn out sneakers in the closet.”

“Good. Let’s go.” Ryan grabbed her suitcase and she pulled the tote over her shoulder. They walked out to the living room.

“Should I leave some sort of note or something?”

“What could you tell her that won’t lead back to you or someone else?” Ryan asked. “And something that she’ll believe enough that if she’s questioned, they’ll believe her.” Eden bit the inside of her cheek as she thought.

“I got it.” Eden pulled a notepad from the fridge and picked up a pen on the counter, scribbling down a quick message. “There, that should work.” Eden moved to the door.

“What’d you say?”

“My mom called and wanted me to visit.”

“I just told you not to involve someone else!” Ryan reminded her as they moved through the door, shutting it behind them and making sure it was locked before heading back to the elevator. Eden looked up to him.

“My mom’s dead. I’m sure Barrow won’t go through the effort of digging her up to interrogate.” Ryan stood in the hallway for a moment, gaping at her unruffled delivery. 

“And your, uh, _‘roomie’_ , doesn’t know this fact about you?” he inquired as he came up next to her, waiting for the elevator. 

“Lydia and I have a close friendship, but that doesn’t mean we tell each other everything.” Eden shrugged. “I don’t know much about her family, she only knows my brother because she had to drop me off when I was babysitting.” Ryan made an affirming noise as the doors opened and they stepped in. The ride down was as silent as the ride up, and as soon as the doors opened in the parking garage they moved for the car. Michael saw them and popped the trunk, Ryan lifting her suitcase in and she shoved her tote in there before he shut it and they climbed in the car.

“God, took you long enough.” Michael grouched as he turned the car on. “Why do girls have so much shit?” Eden rolled her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt. She leaned back as Michael pulled out of the spot and drove off into traffic. “Anyone want some breakfast?”

“We should get back. It’s been almost an hour.” Ryan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Although I could use a cup of coffee.”

“Drive-thru coffee, then?” Michael glanced up in the rearview mirror. Ryan gave him a short nod and Michael began to look out for a place. As they stopped at a red light, Michael checked his window mirror and cursed.

“What?” Eden asked.

“There’s a car in the next lane, two back from us. It’s been following us for the last two blocks.” Michael told her. Eden turned to look back between the seats, but he reached over and pushed her back in her seat. “There might be a chance they don’t know you’re you. Keep facing forward.” He reached up, taking the aviators from his face and handed them to her. She put them on, feeling her fingers shake against the thin frame. Michael’s grip on the wheel tightened, the leather squeaking under his clutch as the light turned green in front of them.

Eden expected the hot-headed young man to slam his foot down on the gas pedal, drive like a maniac and dodge traffic. But he kept the speed of traffic, his eyes darting to the rearview mirrors every few seconds. The other vehicle stayed two car lengths away, it’s silver paint glistening in the noon sun.

“Take a left turn up here.” Ryan leaned forward and pointed to the intersection coming up. Michael flicked the turn signal on and got over, the car veering into the turn lane as well. As soon as the light told them to go, Michael turned onto the side street. “Take the next right.” Michael changed lanes again, keeping the turn signal on and turning down the next street. The car followed.

“I can’t see who they are,” Michael grunted. “Their windows are tinted.”

“So are ours.” Ryan muttered. “Get onto the expressway, if they’re really following us, we can lose them quick in that traffic.” Michael nodded and Eden, chanced a glance back in the passenger side mirror, watching the window of the silver car roll down, and a hand stick out. Eden’s hand clutched the side of the seat for a split second, until she noted a cigarette being flicked out behind them, sending out ashes as it plummeted to the ground. Her grip loosened on the leather upholstery as Michael turned onto the expressway. The car picked up speed as he merged with the flow of traffic, changing lanes to the farthest left lane as soon as he could, continuing to amp up the speed. The silver car followed them for the next few miles, doing nothing until a loud bang made Eden jump.

“Shit, they’ve got a gun.” Ryan cursed. He reached into the inside of his jacket, donning the black skull mask. “Eden, get down onto the floor.”

“What?!” Eden bristled at the idea of unbuckling her seatbelt while Michael swerved through the commuters. 

“Get down!” Ryan ordered, his voice muffled and lower from the mask. Eden looked to Michael and he nodded. She unbuckled and slid down to the floor. Chancing a glance up, she saw Michael checking his rearview mirror as Ryan rolled his own window down and leaned out, aiming for the car behind them.

“Be careful, Ry.” Michael shouted behind him. “Don’t hit any innocents.” Ryan didn’t respond, instead firing off a few shots as enemy fire hit the car again, making Eden burrow as far under the dashboard as she could. She let out a small scream when glass shattered, pelting down on her, feeling a sharp sting above her right eyebrow. Eden ducked her head down and threw up her arms, holding them over her head as she felt her body press against the door of the car, then against the dashboard as Michael weaved in and out of lanes, trying to evade their pursuers. She heard Ryan’s gun fire off more shots and heard the sound of tires shrieking to a halt.

“Blew out their fronts.” Ryan said, climbing back into the car, watching behind him. “Okay, Eden you can get back up.” Eden slowly uncovered her head and placed her hands on the leather seat, swiping off the broken glass and using it as balance as she raised herself up from the floorboards of the car and slid back into her spot, buckling back in. The wind pouring in from the shattered window whipped her hair around and she gathered it to the left side of her neck.

“Do you think there’s anymore coming?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know, let’s stay on the expressway for a few more miles and try our luck.” Ryan took the mask off, his forehead glistening with sweat, and he looked around at every car around them, studying each intensely. Eden’s heart was racing and she pressed her shaking hand against her chest, willing it to slow down before she had a heart attack.

After twenty minutes of Ryan watching out the back window, Michael slowed his speed, and after Ryan gave the okay, exited the freeway, heading back towards the mansion. Eden reached up, taking the sunglasses from her face and handing them back to Michael, who immediately slid them over his squinting eyes. 

“I could still go for a coffee. . .” Ryan spoke up after a few moments of silence.

“Fuck. Off.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning some lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I've been busy with work and life! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon! As per usual, let me know what you guys think! I'm honestly in awe of how many people are liking this and responding to it. It gives me warm fuzzies inside. :)

Once they had made it back to the house, Eden grabbed her suitcase and bag from the car and went straight to her room, locking the door behind her. Her hands were still shaking slightly and she moved to her bedroom, shutting those doors and pressing her back to them, sliding down and resting her forehead against her knees. Eden felt the tears fall from her eyes onto her jeans. Never in her life had she ever thought she would be apart of a high speed chase, getting shot at just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A dull knock sounded through the front doors to her bedroom and she lifted her head and pressed her ear to the bedroom doors.

“Eden?” Lindsay’s voice called through the wood. “Eden it’s Lindsay. Michael just told me what happened, are you okay?” Eden cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

“I’m fine!” she called back. “Just want to put my stuff away.”

“Listen, I know it’s scary, but-”

“I’m said I’m fine!” Eden told her again, rubbing the wet trails from her cheeks and standing up. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“O-Okay.” Lindsay’s voice was dejected, and Eden felt a stab of regret but picked up her luggage and tossed them on her bed. She unzipped her suitcase and began pulling out clothes, tossing them into piles on the bed and floor around her. Eden moved around the room, organizing her clothes and putting them in the closet and drawers. She spent nearly an hour doing the mindless task, calming her nerves and mind before she decided she needed to get out of her room and get some fresh air now that she’d calmed down.

Eden left her room and looked around the hallway. The house was surprisingly quiet for the small group that resided there, and a part of her wanted to go and find Lindsay and apologize for snapping at her earlier. Checking the time on her phone, Eden saw it was about one, and figured a good place to start looking was the kitchen, hoping to catch her while preparing lunch. Nearing the kitchen, she heard rustling and felt more hopeful, but when she turned the corner, she was met with Ray, standing on his tiptoes grabbing a large bag of chips.

“Need some help?” she asked. Ray swiveled around looked at Eden, obviously startled. 

“Oh shit, you scared me.” he placed one of his hands over his heart. 

“Sorry,” Eden shrugged a little, moving around the counter to the cupboard, reaching up and grabbing the chips, handing them to him.

“I could’ve gotten them myself.” Ray mumbled as he took the bag.

“I’m sure you could have.” she held back an eye-roll. “Have you seen Lindsay?”

“Yeah, she and Michael went into the city for a bit.” he answered her, opening the fridge and pulling out a can of soda, glancing back at Eden, and taking another one out.

“Oh,” Eden took the extra can, toying with the tab.

“Yeah, they should be back in a few hours.” 

“Okay, um, thanks.” Eden skewed her mouth to the side and set the soda down, turning to leave.

“Hey, what’s up?” Eden sighed and crossed her arms in front of her.

“Just uh, I’m not so used to being almost killed twice in one week.” Ray nodded. “Kinda took it out on her. . .”

“Yeah, I can see how being shot at would be a bummer.” he offered sympathetically. 

“Well it’s officially not my idea of fun.” 

“You know what my idea of fun is?” Eden gave him an inquisitive look. He took off down the hall again. “Come with me.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you.” Eden told him as she began to follow him, grabbing the soda can bank up.

“I didn’t even think of that.” Ray stopped in his tracks, giving Eden a mock depressed look. “Damn.”

“Just keep walking.” Eden chuckled, pushing his shoulder forward to get him moving. She followed him back upstairs, turning down the left hallway and they continued until they reached the very last door. Ray opened it and gestured for her to enter first. Eden peered into the room for a second before walk into the spacious room, almost an exact copy of hers, but the couches and chairs were a light brown instead of white. Ray shut the door behind them and passed her as she stood a few feet in, tossing his bag of nacho cheese flavored chips onto the coffee table and picking up the TV remote as he flopped onto the couch. Once the television was on, he looked over to Eden and patted the cushion next to him. She took his cue and sat next to him on the couch as he picked up a game console controller and handing it to her before picking up another one himself and scrolling through video game titles on the home screen until he settled on one.

“So your method of relaxing after a day of robbing banks and being shot at is to play a video game where you run around and shoot people?” Eden asked. Ray leaned forward and grabbed the chips, opening the bag and grabbing a handful as the game loaded.

“I didn’t get to shoot things yesterday, and zombies aren’t people.” he shrugged. Eden let herself complete an eye-roll this time before turning back to the screen. “Want me to show you the controls?”

“Sure.” Ray leaned over and showed her what each button was meant to do in the game and once she recited it back, moved back to his original position. Eden turned to the screen, settling back against the couch as Ray chose a 2-player option and the game started.

“Holy shit, how are you so good at this?” Ray exclaimed, tossing his controller next to him after their fifth campaign. They’d been playing for nearly four hours, neither tiring of each others company or trying to best the other. Eden had gotten the best scores in three of the rounds, leaving Ray slightly grumpy.

“Call it beginners luck.” Eden said, munching on a few chips. “I can promise you that I won’t be this good in a day or two.” Ray shook his head and exited out of the game, scrolling through his options to pick another when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in!”

“Hey have you seen-” Ryan stopped in his tracks as Eden and Ray turned to face him. “Eden.”

“Yeah man, she’s right here.” Ray patted Eden’s leg. Eden moved Ray’s hand from her leg and gave him a look before turning back to Ryan.

“I wanted to see how you were holding up, Lindsay said that you were really upset.” Ryan told her. “And you weren’t in your room. . .”

“Yeah, I went to find Lindsay, but ran into Ray.” Eden explained. “I’m better.” 

“Good.” Ryan gave Eden a small smile. There was an awkward pause between all of them before Eden broke it.

“Well, Ray, thank you for your hospitality, but I should be going.” Eden set down her controller and stood up, dusting any chip crumbs off her and moving towards the door, around Ryan.

“See ya, Ede.” Ray called as she walked out of the room. It took all of four seconds for the door to shut and the sound of footsteps to catch up before Ryan was in step next to her.

“So you’re okay?” he asked, glancing over to her.

“I’m a little more hungry now that I’ve had some chips, but overall I think I’m going to be okay. . .you know as long as I don’t go out in public again.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Ryan stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Eden just shrugged and started moving down the stairs, back towards the kitchen. Ryan continued to follow and when she moved for the refrigerator, he stopped her, gesturing for her to sit on a bar stool at the counter. Eden did so, and he opened the stainless steel doors, taking out lunch meats and condiments, setting them in front of her and grabbing a loaf of bread off the counter and two plates from a cupboard to his right. 

“Yeah well, I had my good long cry already today.” she told him, drumming her fingers on the granite countertop. “Now that that’s out of my system I feel a lot better.”

“I bet.” Ryan chuckled a bit, putting two slices of bread on each plate. “What would you like?”

“Someone is taking my order?” Eden smirked. “I could get used to this.” Ryan chuckled again and Eden picked out her sandwich fillings and Ryan set to work, making his own as well. 

“I’ve been thinking since we got back,” Ryan started after a few moments of quiet, Eden just watching him carefully assemble the food. “If you’re they type of person I think you are, then you don’t like feeling how you felt earlier.”

“Scared?”

“Helpless.” Ryan looked up and met her eyes. Eden took a short breath and nodded, knowing he was right. 

“I don’t think anyone likes feeling that way.” she cleared her throat.

“I think that you’d be capable of defending yourself, if you knew how.” Ryan continued. “With more than just pepper spray.”

“So, what?” Eden asked. “You’re going to teach me kung-fu and I’m going to get into a big battle and instinctively know when to use a super power move?”

“More like I’m going to teach you how to shoot every gun you could come across.” Ryan informed Eden. “I’m only skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat to roughly get by. If you want to really learn how to fight like that, you should talk to Geoff and Michael. They’re the ones who’ll teach you that.”

“Okay.” Eden nodded as he slid her plate over to her. “So when do we begin this training?”

“In about half an hour.” Ryan said as he came around the counter after putting all the stuff away. He sat on the stool next to Eden and picked up his sandwich, taking a large bite and chewing. He glanced at her and nodded to her plate. “Eat up.” Eden picked up her sandwich, taking a similar bite and humming a complimentary sound, licking a small dab of mustard from her thumb.

 

~ ~ ~ 

“Guns are not toys.” Ryan repeated for the third time in his lecture. He had been pacing in front of her, being the barrier between herself and an arsenal of weaponry she’d only seen in action films. “They are serious, deadly weapons, and should be treated as such.”

“Ryan, I get it. Guns are dangerous.” Eden deadpanned. “Now are you going to teach me how to shoot one or not?” Ryan gave her a look before beckoning her over and she stood up from the small bench and walked over to him as his eyes scoured over the choices. He finally picked up a small gun and walked over to her as he loaded a cartridge in it.

“Feel the weight of the gun in your hand?” Ryan asked as he placed a pistol in her hand. They were in a room in the basement of the mansion, built to be a shooting gallery. Ryan had set up a few targets for her to practice with. “That’s the weight you’ll feel in your chest when you use this.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better about using one of these?” Eden asked as he moved around to her side.

“You should never feel good about using one of these.” She met Ryan’s eyes and saw a flash of pain in them. She wanted to question him further but he cleared his throat. “Hold the gun upright.” Eden gripped the handle of the gun, letting her finger gently rest on the trigger. Ryan moved further away from her and brought his arm up to mirror hers. 

“Is this right?” Eden asked, glancing over at his stature and trying to imitate it. 

“Almost.” Ryan moved closer and curled his fingers around hers, his chest pressing against her back gently. Eden felt her cheeks heat up as he turned to face her. “Bring up your thumb to take off the safety.” Eden moved her thumb up to the lever, pulling it back and bringing it back down. Ryan’s hand tightened around hers a bit more. “Okay, now you’ve got to set your aim. Use the sight right there to find your target.”

“How am I supposed to do all of this in a split second?” Eden asked, moving their arms together as she squinted her left eye shut, looking through the sight with the other.

“You’ll learn.” Ryan told to her. “Got your aim?”

“I think so. . .”

“Okay, we’re going to shoot now.” he told her. “Take in a deep breath, and hold it.” Eden did so, and felt Ryan do so too. After a few seconds, he spoke again. “Let it go and shoot.” Eden let out her breath and squeezed the trigger down, feeling Ryan’s finger pressing hers down. The shot rang out and Eden jumped, feeling her heart pumping like crazy. She turned to face Ryan, who was still holding his hand around hers.

“Will that sound ever not be terrifying?” Eden asked as she tried to even out her heart rate once again. Ryan’s icy blue eyes studied her face and he nodded slightly.

“You’ll get used to it.” he murmured. The pain in his eyes was back and Eden studied them carefully, wondering what it was exactly that could make him feel so bad. Eden noted how close their faces were and had a split-second thought to close the space between them, and it seemed he had the same idea as his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. As her eyes began to flutter shut, the door burst open and they both parted, Ryan taking the gun from her hand and aiming it towards the intruder.

“Hey, hey woah!” Gavin stumbled upon seeing the weapon, his hands going up in the air immediately. “What’re you doing pointin’ a gun at me?”

“Why didn’t you use the buzzer instead of busting in here?” Ryan questioned back, quirking his eyebrow.

“I forgot. . .” Gavin feebly admitted. “Besides, Ray said Eden was looking for Lindsay and her and Michael are back. He told me you were down here and I came to tell her.”

“Next time use the buzzer.” Ryan sighed, annoyed. Setting the gun down, he turned to Eden. “Go talk to Lindsay. We can finish this later.”

“Are you sure?” But Ryan was already emptying the cartridge and setting the gun back down. Eden turned to Gavin and followed him out of the shooting gallery to go find Lindsay. 

“What a nut.” Gavin muttered under his breath as they walked back upstairs. “Goin’ around aiming guns at people.”

“Well you really shouldn’t have just burst in when you knew guns were drawn.” Eden reminded him. Gavin looked over at her, almost in shock that she’d slightly reprimanded him. “You know everyone else would agree.”

“You’ve only been here two days and you think you know everything.”

“I know basic manners, Gavin.” Eden countered. Gavin stopped in his tracks and looked at Eden.

“Yeah, well. . .” he blubbered. “Shut up.” Eden laughed and pushed his shoulder forward, making him stumble slightly as he started to chuckle. They continued on their way to find Lindsay, catching her on her way upstairs.

“Hey, Lindsay!” Eden called out, jogging bit ahead of Gavin to catch up with her. The redhead was holding a large bowl of popcorn, Michael a few steps ahead of her with a small stack of DVD cases in his hands. “Listen, I’m sorry about snapping at you earlier. There’s no excuse for it.”

“It’s okay.” Lindsay gave Eden a soft smiled. “You were shaken up, I understand. Just, next time? Say you want to be alone. I don’t mind it when people cut to the core of the subject.”

“I will.” Eden smiled. Lindsay regarded her warmly before reaching out with her free arm and pulling the brunette in for a hug.

“Wanna come watch some movies with us in the theater?” Lindsay offered.

“You guys have a theater?” Eden’s mouth gaped.

“Yeah, you should see when we set it up to play video games in. Fuckin’ awesome.” Michael nodded.

“Let’s go!” Eden nodded and joined them at their movie night, Gavin tagging along with them, sending out a text to Ray to get him to join them. 

“Lads movie night!” he proclaimed, tossing himself onto a large bean bag seat in the theater. 

“Uh, you’re forgetting the ladies.”

“They’re honorary Lads.” Gavin shrugged. Eden curled up on a small, blue couch, Ray sitting on the other end and lifting her feet onto his lap as he reached into Lindsay’s bowl of popcorn, gabbing a fistful and not hesitating to shove it in his mouth. As Michael set up the movie, Eden’s mind wandered back to Ryan, and for a moment, she felt a small twinge of guilt, not going back to restart her firearm training, but as soon as the lights turned off and the movie started, she forgot all about it, gladly escaping from reality for a few hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden has two requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no update, work is killing me and I haven't had a lot of free time until this weekend (thank god for holiday long weekends.) I'm gonna try and work on the next update a little bit tonight but please stay with me. I'm not going to let this story fall to the side, it's one that needs to be written or else I'll go batty.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, if I haven't responded to your comment, I'm SO sorry. I try and respond, but by the time I get home from work at night, I check my emails and go "I'm gonna reply in a minute" and I end up asleep on the couch.  
> I love you all!!!!

Eden had been surprised at how comfortable she had began to feel around this band of misfits. Lindsay rejoiced in having a female companion at long last, and spent at least two hours a day talking with her about various things that Michael found too annoying to discuss. At this moment, they were lounging by the pool, Eden stretched out in the sun like a cat while Lindsay stayed partially under the shadow of a large umbrella, reading a book. It had been two weeks since Eden came to stay with the Fake AH Crew, and she strangely felt at home with them. There was usually some form of entertainment, whether she holed up in Ray’s room and played video games with him, or just hung around with Lindsay and Michael and Gavin, the latter almost always doing or saying something ridiculous enough to have the three of them laughing and arguing with him. Geoff and Jack were mostly busy planning things they’d hush up about when she was around and Ryan really hadn’t been around her since Gavin interrupted their shooting lesson. 

He had just been walking past the large windows, glancing out at the girls, his eyes lingering on Eden for a few moments, and she was supremely happy she had her sunglasses on so he couldn’t see that she was looking at him too. As Ryan disappeared from sight, Eden toyed with the strings on her bikini bottoms.

“Hey Linds?” Eden turned towards her redheaded friend. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Lindsay shrugged, lowering her book.

“When I first was brought here, why did everyone react when Michael told them I was ‘the waitress’?” 

“Oh. . .” Lindsay set down her book completely and turned and faced Eden. “Okay so you know how he came to your restaurant a lot?” Eden nodded. “Well when he started, it would be just after heists, and after a while, we’d see that he’d leave the house early to go there. Of course, we didn’t know that where he’d be going until one time Michael and I followed him.”

Eden nodded again, signaling to Lindsay to continue.

“We actually followed him to Mabel’s a few times, and just watched him. It was almost like one of those animal documentaries, observing him. He was different around you; nice and sweet. Words not often associated with him. And it wasn’t the forced politeness he uses towards everyone else. He smiled a lot and laughed more and told bad jokes to get you to laugh.”

“How do you know he told bad jokes?”

“We may have bugged him one or twice. . .” Lindsay admitted. Eden shook her head and Lindsay just shrugged. “We were kind of suspicious that he was meeting someone and working with another crew, and needed proof before we could just go to Geoff. But it turns out, he just fell in love with a waitress. So we told Geoff about that, and then the teasing started. You gotta understand, there’s not a lot we can tease Ryan about, so when we get something, we run with it.”

“So that’s why Geoff laughed so hard when Michael told him. . .”

“Oh yeah. We never thought in a million years we’d actually get to meet you.” the redhead admitted. “If Ryan’s had any relationships since we’ve known him, we’ve never seen or heard anything. And if you’d ever seen Ry when he’s in Vagabond mode, he doesn’t really strike you as a puppy-love kind of guy.”

“I mean, technically Michael did meet me. He and Gavin just waltzed right in and sat down with him.”

“If you haven’t noticed, Michael doesn’t care about subtlety.” Lindsay pointed out with a chuckle. “You should’ve seen the way he proposed to me. He went out and got a ring, came back, thrust the box at me and was like ‘You wanna marry me or somethin’?’ And didn’t even wait for a reply before he called his mom.” Eden laughed at her spot-on impression of Michael.

“So the, what’s his codename again, Vagabond?” Lindsay nodded. “So the Vagabond is in love? With me?”

“It would seem so.” Lindsay sighed contentedly, picking her book back up. “If you ask me, it’s nice. And you’d look cute together.” Eden shrugged noncommittally as a faint blush crept up on her cheeks. The girls were silent for the rest of the time they were outside, opting to go in when both of their stomachs rumbled loudly. Walking through the back doors of the mansion, they went down the hallway and towards the kitchen, debating on what they should make for lunch when Jack rushed by, a large duffle bag in his arms.

“Uh, whatcha got there, Jack?” Lindsay asked, stopping in her tracks.

“We’re going on a little adventure.” Jack smiled at the two of them. “Care to say goodbye to the troops?”

“Where are you guys going?” Eden asked. Jack glanced at her and shrugged.

“Just into the city. We’re staking out a few places for future references.” Eden nodded and they followed him into the grand foyer, where the crew was standing. Michael and Gavin were going over where they were going to go, Ray was stuffing something into the pocket of his hoodie with one hand and patting the back pocket of his jeans with the other, while Geoff sat cross-legged on the floor, a map of Los Santos in front of him with various red circles drawn on it. Lindsay went over to Michael and Eden stood away from the group awkwardly for a few moments, until she sensed someone beside her. 

“No mask or face paint?” she asked Ryan glanced down at her. 

“It’s less suspicious this way.” he said. “Besides, I’m out of my white paint.” 

“Ah, better pick some up while you’re in town.” Eden smirked. “When you come back, will you tell me what the outside is like? Are there still big buildings and smog and billboards?” Ryan laughed and nodded. 

“I’ll tell you all about the wonderful vibrant city when we come back.” he said.

“Actually, could you do me a favor, if you have time?” Eden asked, biting the inside of her cheek and turning to him fully.

“What is it?”

“Could you check up on my little brother, Sam?” she asked. “You don’t have to like, go in the house and talk to him or anything, but just, as un-creepily as you can, peek in on him, make sure he’s doing okay? If it takes too much time away from your stakeout, you don’t have to, I just-”

“Eden, what’s the address?” Eden smiled and told him the address, and he repeated it to her correctly. 

“Thank you, Ryan.” he nodded to her and moved towards Geoff, who stood up and clapped his hands, announcing he was ready to “roll out”. Eden walked over to Lindsay as Michael gave her a quick kiss and muttered that he loved her before pushing a mocking Gavin in front of him and following the older men out of the house. As soon as the doors were shut, Lindsay leaned over to Eden and put her phone in front of her.

“See? Cute.” Eden looked down and saw a picture on Lindsay’s phone of her and Ryan smiling at each other. “And look at how much he’s blushing because of your bikini!” Eden rolled her eyes and moved away.

“Let’s get some food into you, I think you’re going batty.”

 

~ ~ ~

“Dude, where are we going?” Ray asked as Ryan passed a turn he was supposed to take. “We were supposed to go right back there.”

“We’ve gotta run an errand real quick.” he pulled off on the side of the road for a moment, parking the car and reaching into the back seat, pulling out a business casual white shirt and black blazer, pulling them on over his white t-shirt. 

“Uh, is this errand thirty minutes and seven hundred bucks?” Ray snorted back a laugh as Ryan fixed his hair in the rearview mirror before moving the car into drive and continuing on. He looked over at Ray and sighed. 

“No. I’m just checking on something.”

“Oh, Eden’s brother?” Ryan begrudgingly nodded. “I overheard her talking. That’s really sweet of you. I think you’re losing your edge for this chick.” Within half a second, Ryan’s hand closed around Ray’s throat, making the younger man cough in surprise as Ryan squeezed. Ray yelled through his strained voice. “Alright, alright! You’re still hardcore!”

“That’s what I thought.” Ryan grunted. “And don’t call her a chick.” they drove in silence, Ray rubbing his throat and shooting a glare at his partner until they reached Eden’s brothers’ home. 

“Stay in the car.” Ryan told Ray when the younger man reached for the door handle. “I’ll only be a few minutes.” Ray huffed but sat back in his seat and drummed his fingers on his knees while Ryan exited the vehicle. He walked up to the small ranch house, adjusting the lapels of his blazer before he got to the door. He rang the doorbell twice, and heard thumping feet from inside and he readied himself.

“Whaddu wan’?” a man opened the door, squinting in the afternoon sun. Ryan put a pleasant smile on his face.

“Good Afternoon, sir. I’m James, I’m with the Los Santos Housing and Urban Development Department.” Eden’s dad said nothing, just scratched his stomach through his stained t-shirt. “We’re just going through the older neighborhoods and checking the structural integrity and overall safety of the buildings in regards to if there’s fire.”

“Okay. . .” 

“May I come in, Mr. . .?” 

“Montgomery.” The man opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting Ryan walk in, grumbling about how no one called ahead to let him know someone would be stopping by. Ryan scanned over the place, noting a small pile of legos in front of the television, along with a few other toys. He began to pretend checking the archways of the of the home.

“Do you mind if I peruse a bit and check the smoke detectors?” Ryan asked, gesturing down the hall.

“Go’head.” Mr. Montgomery waved him away before opening a beer. Ryan bit his tongue and walking down the hallway, pausing to examine an air duct above his head, while really looking at some dusty pictures on the wall. There was an old wedding photo from the seventies, from the style of dress, and the woman in it looked remarkably like Eden. A few inches to the left of that was a family photo. The woman from the first photo sitting in the middle of the family, smiling happily at the camera, while a younger Eden stood behind her to the right, beaming with joy while her dad, stood to the left, a proud smile on his face. The man in the photo was drastically different from the man sitting on the couch, and Ryan attributed it to the beer gut and fuller, redder face. He continued down the hall, checking into bedrooms. He came upon a door with a red ‘S’ on it, and knocked gently. He heard the thumping of feet once again and the door opened a crack, a small green eye that matched Eden’s peeking out. Ryan smiled at him.

“Hello there, I’m from the fire department, do you mind if I check for a smoke detector in your room?” The boy stared for a moment, then opened the door, letting Ryan in. He stepped in and looked around, letting out a whistle. “This is some room. You’ve got a race car on the wall? Man, I wish I had one.”

“My sister put it up for me.” the boy told him. Ryan turned to him and grinned.

“I’ll be you’ve got a great sister, then.” the child nodded. “Hey, I bet I can guess your name.”

“Really?” Ryan nodded, crouching down in front of him.

“Yup. Now let’s see, brown hair, small nose, green eyes. . .hmmm. . .your name is Norman!”

“No!” the boy giggled, shaking his head. “My name is-”

“Sam.” Ryan smiled as they boys eyes widened in amazement. “Your name is Sam.”

“How did you know?!”

“I’m magic.” Ryan quirked his eyebrow before standing up. He surveyed the room, noting a jar of peanut butter and a small, plastic knife sitting next to a bag of bread. “You eating okay, kid?”

“Mmhmm.” Sam nodded, sitting on his bed, kicking his legs against the side. “I like peanut butter. And daddy said we’re having pizza tonight!”

“Pizza is yummy, huh?” Ryan chuckled, pretending to check the structure of Sam’s closet. “Doing well in school?”

“Kinda.” Sam shrugged. “Eden used to help me with my homework, but she hasn’t been around lately.” Ryan felt an unusual twist in his stomach at the boys sad tone. 

“Eden’s your sister?” Sam nodded. “I’m sure she’ll come around again soon.” Sam shrugged and Ryan moved to the door. “It was nice to meet you, Sam. You seem like a good kid. Keep it up.”

“Thanks sir.” Sam gave him a wave and Ryan smiled and waved back. Ryan walked back down the hallway, clearing his throat loudly.

“Everything seems to check out, Mr. Montgomery. Thank you for letting me into your home.”

“Do I gotta pay ya?” Mr. Montgomery asked, looking none too pleased at the thought.

“Not at all. Just knowing good citizens of Los Santos are safe is payment enough for me.” Ryan grit his teeth into a smile. “Have a good day, sir.”

“Yeah. You too.” Ryan let himself out and walked over to the car, getting in and tearing off the blazer as he sat.

“That took forever!” Ray exclaimed. “I almost died in here.”

“It was ten minutes.” Ryan told him gruffly, starting the car and pulling away from the curb. 

“Well while we’re playing hooky on our stakeout, wanna stop and get snacks?” Ryan sighed. “If you buy me some chili fries, I won’t tell Geoff that we were late.”

“Fine.”

 

~ ~ ~ 

It was almost noon the next day by the time the men got back from their stakeouts, all looking weary and worn out. As they said their goodnights, Ryan went to wing Eden was staying in, and knocked on her door. It opened after a few moments, a flustered and just-woken-up Eden behind it

“Hi.” she breathed out. “Um, come in.” she opened the door and gestured to Ryan to enter, shutting it behind him. “I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch waiting for you.”

“I saw Sam.” he told her. Eden nodded. “He’s doing okay, seems like a really good kid.”

“He is.” Eden smiled. “How did you see him?”

“I pretended I was from the fire department, and we were doing a check of all the houses in the area for smoke detectors.” Ryan informed her. “Sam misses you a lot.”

“I miss him too.” Eden admitted. “I finally remembered to charge my phone, and he’s called it almost twenty times, asking me where I’ve been. It’s killing me to not call him back.” Eden frowned, and Ryan looked down at his feet.

“I don’t really care for your father.” he said. 

“Oh, he was actually home?” Eden scoffed. “Must’ve been a game day.”

“He was watching baseball, I believe.” he agreed. “Has he always been so. . . “

“Shitty?” Eden supplied. “Not always. He was a really good dad when I was little. He took my mom’s passing really hard and started drinking a lot more. I took care of him and then a two years later, a woman shows up on our doorstep with a three year old, tells him that the child was his and she wanted nothing to do with it, and just left him with us.”

“That was Sam?”

“Yep.” Eden nodded. “That’s how I found out I had a half-brother. Turns out, my dad had been seeing this woman for five years before he was even born. He knocked her up when he was drunk one night after my mom passed, and then I got a brother.”

“Eden, I’m-”

“Don’t, don’t say you’re sorry. I wouldn’t trade Sammy for anything.” she said. “Ryan, I need to get him out of there. I don’t know how but I can’t let him stay there.”

“We can talk to Geoff. He’ll help us figure something out.” Eden nodded, coming over to Ryan and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Ryan reciprocated the hug, holding her tightly.

“Thank you so much, Ryan.” he pulled away after a few moments.

“By the way, there are still big buildings and billboards in Los Santos.” he told her. Eden grinned at him, laughing. “The smog seems to be reduced, but there was a good breeze today, so that’s probably why.” He moved towards the door and Eden started for her bedroom, before turning around and calling out to him again.

“Hey,” Ryan turned around again. “Do you wanna do something later?” he quirked an eyebrow in her direction. “I mean, I can’t really leave the compound, but maybe we could watch a movie, or practice shooting again or something?” Ryan was silent for what felt like five minutes to Eden, before he finally gave her a small smile.

“Yeah.” he nodded. “Let me get some sleep, and then we’ll do something.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet goodnight and a plan in formation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, it’s been a super long time since I updated this, but I’m working on it when I can, between work and trying to go back to school and life and whatnot. I hope you guys enjoy this update, let me know what you think! I also want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has been giving this kudos and leaving comments, I'm going to reply right now. I tend to check my emails late at night and can't be bothered to log in to her to reply, and say "i'll do it tomorrow" and then, well, you know the drill.  
> Enjoy!

Eden was checking her hair in the mirror by her bedroom door when Ryan knocked on the door, near midnight that night. She moved across the room swiftly and opened it with a smile, seeing him with his hands behind his back, a nervous smile on his face.

“Ready?” he asked. Eden nodded and shut the door behind her, walking with Ryan as he moved down the hall. “I went with the movie option, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Eden told him. “But isn’t the home theater in the other wing?”

“I have another place I like to go.” Eden shrugged and continued next to him until the hallway ended at a bookshelf. She looked up to Ryan who glanced down at her with a smirk and reached out, pulling a book forward and then quickly putting it back. Eden watched expectantly, but nothing happened. 

“I think your secret passage way is broken.” Ryan just laughed and turned, taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking a door to his left before going through. A small bedroom was set up, nothing like the massive ones Eden had seen all over the rest of the house. Merely a bed, a dresser and a small door on the opposite wall. Ryan ushered Eden in and shut the door behind him before moving to open the other, revealing a staircase. “Okay, what is all this?” Ryan held out his hand and Eden took it, following him up the spiral steps.

“When Geoff and Jack made plans for the house a few years ago, I may have taken the blueprints and made my own little addition.” he explained. The stairs soon ended and Ryan moved to let Eden walk through a short passage way first, gasping as it opened up into a larger room lit by a small lamp, bookshelves lining the walls, except for one, where a giant white sheet hung. 

“This is what Belle must’ve felt like.” Eden whispered to herself, walking in and running her fingers along the spines.

“What was that?” Ryan asked, shutting the door.

“Oh, it’s this kids movie I was in love with in the 90s.” Eden shrugged. “Beauty and the Beast. In it, the Beast has this huge mansion, and the biggest, most ornate library, and he gifts it to Belle. Um, she loves reading books so it’s a big deal to her.”

“And you love reading books?” Ryan smirked. Eden’s smile faltered.

“I used to. When I was little, my mom would take me to the library a lot, and at Christmas I’d get a book or two, but when she got sick, there wasn’t any money for them, and my dad couldn’t take me to the library. I couldn’t walk, because hello, Los Santos. And nowadays all my money is for rent and bills and the occasional pint of ice cream when it’s on sale.”

“You didn’t say your mother was sick.” Eden turned away from the books, taking a deep breath.

“So what movie are we watching?” she asked, moving towards the popcorn machine set up in the corner. Ryan gave her a small list of movies, and she picked a comedy. Ryan set up the film as she started popping popcorn. Once everything was all set, they sat on the small couch, and began to watch the film. Throughout, Eden could feel Ryan’s eyes flicker towards hers, as they shared a bowl of fresh popcorn. Eden’s response was to lift his left arm and lean into his side, holding the popcorn on her lap. She could feel Ryan’s body stiffen at the sudden intimacy, but his body relaxed, though he kept his hand on the back of the couch. 

“Hey Ryan?” Eden looked up at him, his eyes already on her face. “What made you start coming to the diner?” Ryan blinked a few times, not expecting such a simple question. He gently nudged her, and she sat up, watching him as he thought carefully.

“You know a little about the life I lead, Eden.” he told her, looking into her eyes. “What you see here, is different that what I am out there. And even here, I-I’m not who I am.” He paused, and Eden gave him a little nod. “I went to the diner that first morning on accident. We got done pulling a job and decided to stay in the city that day, and all meet up at a bar later. I had meant to just go to my apartment out there, but one of my tires was low, must’ve hit something or whatever, and I pulled into the parking lot of the diner. I only meant to go inside for a minute but something smelled good, and I hadn’t eaten in hours. I sat down in a booth and that older lady, uh. . .”

“Mabel,” Eden supplied, smiling softly. “It’s her diner.”

“Mabel, right. She handed me a menu and said that my server would be over in a few moments to take my order, and a few moments later, you came to my table and smiled at me.”

“And that made you come back?” Ryan nodded. Eden could feel her cheeks heat up a bit. “You must not get a lot of good customer service.”

“Not especially.” Ryan chuckled. “I stayed and I ate. . .the food was great, if I’m being honest, and I just watched you. I thought, ‘Wow, she’s beautiful. I’ll probably never see her again.” So I lingered for a bit, asked for a few coffee refills, and when I left, I already knew I was coming back then next chance I got.” 

“You should’ve said something,” Eden gave him a small smile. “Asked me to dinner or something. I probably would’ve said yes.”

“Well, the idea came to mind,” Ryan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was always there on the tip of my tongue, but then I thought about this life, and that I couldn’t bring you into this. And besides, how would someone like you react to the things I’ve done?”

“What have you done, Ryan?” His eyes went dark as his mouth pressed into a fine line, and Eden felt like years passed between them as he thought. 

“Enough to know that there’s no real good guys in the world. We’re all bad guys. Some are just better at pretending they have souls.” Eden watched as he stared at the floor and after a few silent moments, she reached over and took his hand in hers.

“Well thank god you have one.” Ryan’s eyes shot up to hers. “You wouldn’t have gone to check on Sammy for me if you didn’t. You wouldn’t have kept coming back to the diner, either.”

“Eden-“

“Just shut up.” she said, smiling slightly. “You and the crew took me in to keep me safe. You’re good guys. Good guys who’ve done bad things, sure. But I believe you have a soul.” Ryan didn’t say anything, but instead leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She brought her hand up, cupping his face and pulling herself closer to him as one of his arms wrapped around her waist his hand pressing against the middle of her back. Pulling away slightly, she looked into his eyes.

“I think you have more good in you than you think.”

 

~ ~ ~  
Eden had only just bitten into her apple when she heard her name being called over the mansions intercom. Sighing, she shut the book that was in her other and and left it on the arm of the chair.

“Eden to the kitchen, please. Eden to the kitchen. Paging Eden.” Geoff’s voice murmured jokingly into the microphone and Eden shook her head, heading down the stairs. Once in the kitchen, she saw everyone in the crew there, waiting for her.

“Glad you could join us!” Geoff smiled. Eden gave him a nod and stood between Lindsey and Gavin. “We’ve got some news on Barrow, thought you’d like to know.”

“Hit me.” she said, shrugging.

“Well, Jack and I went into the city earlier to do a little reconnaissance on a future job, and we ran into one of our contacts in the city. Barrow is still looking for you, high and low, but you’re not his top priority anymore.”

“Well that’s good then, I guess. Someone else is taking some of the attention away.” Eden sighed. 

“Not quite.” Jack said quietly. “Do you recognize who this is?” he slid a paper over to her, upside down. She lifted it up and felt her heart drop through to her stomach. 

“Sammy.” she whispered. “That’s my little brother.”

“They think he’s going to go after him soon.” 

“Is he gonna kill him?” Geoff looked her in the eye before speaking.

“Honestly, we can’t be sure. He might. He might just take him hostage and use him for leverage.” Pressure appeared on Eden’s shoulder, and she knew it was Ryan.

“I have to go get him. I can’t let anything happen to him.”

“We’re going to check on him tonight.” Michael spoke up. “Meanwhile, some of Barrow’s men are going to a club tonight, and we need to get in there and get information. 

“Take me with you.” she said. “I’ll do whatever I have to do, I just have to keep Sammy safe.”

“Well, that’s what we wanted to really discuss with you.” Geoff said. “The club that the men are going to is a uh, a club of ill repute. Our usual girl is kinda mad with us.”

“You stiffed Turney on her last two grand!” Gavin squawked. Geoff shot him a glare and he quickly shut up.

“We need someone in that club who can get close to them.”

“Won’t they recognize me?” 

“I have wigs and makeup for that.” Lindsay chimed in, giving her a reassuring pat. “You’ll be almost unrecognizable.”

“What do I have to do?” Eden asked.

“We’re going to set you up with a wire. You just have to get close enough when they’re talking to see what they’re up to.”

“And you think they’re just going to talk while there are half naked girls dancing around them?”

“They’ve done it before. Haven’t really figured out how to keep their mouths shut. You’re gorgeous, they’re going to want to impress you, and these lunks’ll say anything to get you to take off your clothes.” Eden took a deep breath.

“Okay. When do we leave?”

“We’ve got a few hours to get everything ready.” Jack told her.

“Okay.” Geoff and Jack continued to expand on the plan and Eden followed along, listening to every detail and trying to retain as much as she could. Once everyone had been dispersed, Eden followed Lindsay to her and Michael’s room, Ryan walking beside her.

“I don’t like this.” he declared. Eden didn’t look at him.

“You don’t have to.” she replied simply.

“I don’t think you realize how dangerous this is, especially for you.”

“I’m not letting Sam get hurt.” she stopped moving and faced him. “I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep him safe.” Ryan’s eyes bored into hers.

“And I’m going to do the same for you.”

“Hey, we need to get started.” Lindsay spoke up, her hand on the doorknob to her room. She turned away from Ryan without speaking again and followed her red-headed friend.

“Let’s get going.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden embraces her wild side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a new update! Sorry it's been so long, life, as usual, get so hectic. I hope you guys enjoy!

The stench in the club stung Eden’s nostrils as she stood in the large, shared dressing room backstage. Cheap floral and fruity perfumes mixing with the smoke and sweat were making her wince. Glancing around, she saw the girls around her primping and prepping, one taking a shot while another pulling up the stockings of her naughty school girl outfit. Eden took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, picking up a comb from her small bag and running it through the short black wig. Turning her head, she leaned in the mirror, pretending she was checking her earring when she was making sure the tiny earpiece was as invisible as Jack assured her that she could do this.

“Are you Roxy?” Eden looked to the person next to her. A young woman with dark red hair stood there. Eden nodded and the girl raised her eyebrows. “I’m Cherry. Tonight’s your first night?”

“Yeah,” Eden nodded. “I’m a little nervous.” The corner of Cherry’s mouth twitched up at the corner. 

“I can tell,” she chuckled. “Do you know your song? It’s coming up soon.”

“Yeah, I went with a classic. Some Mötley Crüe.”

“Nice, fits with your groupie vibe. Here, let me fix this.” Cherry reached over and adjusted Eden’s top under the studded pleather jacket, making the neckline lower. “There.”

“Thanks.” a girl stomped back into the dressing room, complaining that her set was dead and ended just as two rich looking men came in. Cherry rolled her eyes and adjusted her chest in her bralette. 

“Hey Roxy, you’re on deck!” a man shouted from the hallway. 

“You’d better get into the wings. They don’t tip as high if you’re late for your set.” Cherry told her. Eden nodded and moved the wings, watching the girl on stage swing around the pole on stage, rolling her body to the rhythm of the song playing. She knew some of the crew was out there in their designated places, to watch the club and make sure everything went off without a hitch. They told her they wouldn’t talk over the earpiece unless something went wrong, or she needed help to cover her tracks.

‘Eden, you can do this.’ she thought to herself. ‘Just get out there, do your dance, and you can move on to the next part of your mission. You are strong, confident and sexy in three, two one.’ she counted down as the girl on stage ended her set and collected the crumpled bills that were thrown on stage and walk off. Eden checked her wig to make sure it was secured as she listened to her intro.

“We’ve got a surprise for you gentlemen tonight, a new treat loaned to us from the rock and roll touring circuit, let’s give a hand to Roxy!” The beginning riff to ‘Kickstart my Heart’ blasted through the speakers and Eden rolled her shoulders back and strutted out onto the stage. She looked around the room, pretending she was sizing up the crowd giving them all a smirk and going down the catwalk to wolf whistles and cat calls. Shaking off the slight feeling of disgust, she let her inner exhibitionist take over, and slowly took off her jacket, pushing out her chest. She threw it behind her and started head banging to the beat, swaying her hips. Bills began fluttering down the stage in front of her, and she noticed more men were around the stage watching her. 

Eden moved back to the pole and spun around it a few times, grinding back against it while biting her finger. Trailing her other hand down her body, she dipped her thumb under the waist band of her cut off denim shorts, teasingly pulling it down, then back up. She moved around the pole, facing away from the audience, and took off the vintage band shirt, tossing it to the floor. Pulling the straps of her bustier down her shoulders, she came back around the pole and did a little shimmy, throwing a wink to the back of the room. Her eyes flitted across the crowd again and she saw Ryan and Jack sitting at a table towards the back of the room, Jack watching something across the room and Ryan watching her, one of his hands clutched in a fist on the tabletop.

Eden continued her dance, the shorts coming off and she teased the audience as they whistled. Fortunately for Eden, her song ended before she had to resort to taking off her bustier or panties. She gathered up the money that was thrown on the stage, stuffing it in the bundle of her discarded clothing and leaving the stage, letting her air of confidence fall slightly as soon as she was safe behind the curtains, heading for the dressing room.

“You did so well!” Cherry told her, giving her a small hug. “You may have a future in burlesque.”

“Yeah, well when my day job falls through, I’ll consider it.” Eden gave her a small chuckle. 

“Seriously, do it.” she said as a man came up to them. 

“Roxy, you’ve been requested for a private dance.” Eden’s nodded, trying to catch her breath still.

“Nigel, this is her first private dance, why don’t I go with her, show her the ropes, and the guy can have a two for one deal?” Nigel looked Cherry over after her offer, and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” he told them. “Get changed and head to room three.”

“Yes sir.” Cherry saluted him as he walked away. “Come on, let’s go.” The girls went back into the dressing rooms and changed, Eden stashing her money under a compartment in her duffle bag. 

“Put the brooch on.” Eden nearly jumped out of her skin at Ryan’s voice in her head. “There’s a small camera inside it. Put it on so we can see who we’re dealing with in the room.” Eden found the brooch that was given to her earlier, rhinestones that hid the tiniest camera lens, and pinned it to the middle of her bra. “Good. Jack, Geoff, and myself all have feeds to this on our phone.”

“Got it.” Eden whispered.

“What was that?” Cherry looked at her. Eden’s head whipped over to her.

“Oh, this dumb pin has the toughest clasp on it.” she told Cherry, giving her a smile. “But I got it.”

“Okay. Are you ready?” Eden nodded. They left the dressing room and headed out to the floor. “Don’t sweat it, you’ll do fine. Pretty much just give him a lap dance, amuse whatever he says, but if he gets handsy, take no shit.”

“No touching.”

“Exactly.” Cherry stopped in front of door number three, and knocked.

“Come in.” Cherry opened the door and walked in, Eden following behind and shutting the door behind them. “Well Howie, look here. Roxy brought a friend.” Two men sat at opposite sides of the room, smiling at each other lewdly. The man that talked Eden recognized as the goon who’d caught her with her phone at the bank. 

“Roxy’s new. I’m here to make sure she’s not taken advantage of.” Cherry shrugged. “Money. On the table.” The men leaned forward, placing a few rolls of bills on the table in front of them. Cherry took it and set it on a smaller table near the door. “Alright fellas, here’s the break down. We’re going to give you a dance. You’re not going to touch us. It’s better to sit on your hands to avoid the temptation. Should you touch us, the dances stop immediately, we take the money and go, and security will be in to escort you from the building.”

“Yeah, yeah we know.” Howie rolled his eyes. “Now turn the music on, get over here and show us a good time. I want the redhead.” Eden groaned internally, but moved to turn on the music and made her way over to the goon.

“Hey sweet-cheeks.” he smiled at her. Eden plastered a fake smile on her face. “You sure were something on that stage.” she gave him a sweet nod, beginning her dance. “What I wouldn’t give to have been a rockstar so I could get a girl like you.”

“You can always pick up a guitar and learn.” Eden suggested, looking down at his hands, which were planted on either side of his legs. “I’m sure those fingers are good for something.” the goon snorted.

“Yeah, tell that to my boss.”

“I’m sure you’re a capable guy.” Eden shrugged. “You’d have to be. You’ve gotta satisfy girls like me.”

“I can work on that.” 

“You’d have to have money too. And I don’t come cheap.””

“Oh baby, I’ve got money.” the goon leaned forward. “I’ve got more money than you could dream of.”

“Really? Mmm, you could have me swimming in diamonds.” she let out a little giggle as she softly ground her bottom against his lap. 

“You name the store and I’d have them for you in a heartbeat.” he told her.

“I’d like that,” she paused. “What did you say your name was?” 

“Adam.”

“Hmm, Adam, you’re sweet.” Eden hummed. “But diamonds isn’t all a girl like me wants.”

“What do you want?”

“If I tell you, that’d be too easy.”

“Baby, I’ll give you anything you want, you just say the word.” Adam groaned in her ear. “Cars, jewels, clothes-anything.”

“I don’t think he’s going to give us any information.” Ryan sighed into the mic. “Wrap this up.” Eden turned away from Adam, looking over to where Cherry was. The red-head was looking over at her, quirking an eyebrow. Eden gave a small gesture with her hand and Cherry immediately pulled out of her sexy persona and walked over to the table, shutting off the music.

“Times up boys.” she said. Eden moved towards the table, standing behind the table. “We’ll see you around.” she scooped up the money and began walking out the door. Eden began to follow her when something tugged at her arm. Adam was standing there, his hand around her wrist.

“You probably get this all time, and feel free to throw this out, but here.” he slipped a small piece of paper into her hand. “I’ve got some work to do around here tomorrow. Meet me after. I wrote down the time and place.” Eden’s breath caught in her throat at the hopeful look on his face.

“I’ll think about it.” she gave him a soft smile and exited the room, walking quickly to catch up to Cherry, stuffing the note into her bra. Suddenly, she was pulled into another room, the door shut behind her quickly. Eden was about to let out a scream when the light turned on and she saw Ryan in front of her, Geoff and Jack standing to the side, with Cherry.

“Let’s see that paper.” Geoff said, sticking out his hand. Eden reached back into her bra and handed the note to him as Ryan looked over Eden.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Eden nodded. 

“Alright, we’re going to have to stay here tonight and watch this guy tomorrow.” Geoff said. “Did you get anymore information, Turney?”

“Not much.” Cherry shrugged. “He was more focused on my ass than spilling secrets.”

“Turney?” Eden asked, looking between Cherry and Geoff. Cherry smiled, reaching up and pulling the red wig, letting bright purple hair fall around her shoulders.

“I’m Meg. Meg Turney.” she reached out her hand. “I got worried when Gav told me they were sending in a rookie, so I decided to make sure you did okay.”

“Oh. Thanks, Meg. I’m Eden.”

“Pleased to meet you.” the girls exchanged a smile and Ryan handed Eden her duffle bag. 

“Let’s get you changed and get out of here.” he suggested. Eden took the bag and unzipped it, taking out a pair of black leggings before looking up at the three men in the room. 

“I’m not an actual stripper, you guys aren’t getting a show.” she told them, giving them a look as Meg chuckled. Ryan, Geoff and Jack turned around, Ryan being slow to do so. As soon as their backs were turned, Eden peeled off her costume and pulled on the soft leggings and t-shirt. After struggling for a few seconds, Meg came over and helped her unpin the wig from her hair, and Eden sighed in relief, picking up a makeup removing wipe and scrubbing her face with it.

At the noise of the rustling, Ryan turned back around and gave Eden a smile as she began to look more like herself.

“Ryan, why don’t you take Eden home? Stay in the city.” Jack suggested, taking in her tired face. “Drop Meg off too.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ryan nodded. Eden grabbed her bag, and she and Meg followed Ryan out of the building and to a small black car. The drive through the city filled Eden’s gut with a sense of remorse. As beautiful as the crews’ mansion was, she actually missed the dirty, gritty city. Ryan’s phone buzzed in the cupholder as he pulled up in front of a swanky apartment building and Meg got out of the car. He picked it up and read the message.

“Your brother’s doing well.” he told her. “Michael and Gavin are with him. We can’t move him yet. Not until we know for sure he’s their next target. If we move him with us too early, they’ll know we have a lead.”

“As long as he stays safe.” Eden sighed. Ryan drove off once checking that Meg got into her building okay. “Are we going back to the mansion?”

“Nah, Geoff said stay in the city.” he gave her a small smile. “You get to see my bachelor pad.”

“Mm, I’m so excited.” Eden rolled her eyes. The rest of the ride was silent until he pulled into a parking garage. He lead Eden to the elevator in the garage and pushed the button for his floor, leaning back against the wall.

“You know, tonight was actually a little fun.” Eden mused quietly. Ryan quirked an eyebrow at her. “The big show floor dance, it was kinda exhilarating. I mean, I felt a bit degraded with the cat calls, but shit, did you see the money in my bag? I should’ve been a stripper instead of a waitress.”

“You can always change careers.” Ryan shrugged. Eden snorted a laugh, leaning against his shoulder. 

“Would you come watch me?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Do you know how hard it was to not pull you down from that stage tonight?” Ryan looked down at her, a glint in his blue eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Eden smirked, popping up on her tiptoes in front of Ryan, finally feeling that daring feeling she’d had earlier. She brushed the tip of her nose against Ryan’s. “How hard was it?” the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Eden moving away from Ryan and exiting. “You’re not gonna let me wander the hallways all night, are you?”


End file.
